Black Trinity
by DZ2
Summary: A second prophecy ties together the fates of three children; an ancient family gains three brothers and a destiny is avoided, but can Hogwarts be ready for the Black Trinity whom hold more collective power than Merlin himself? SERIOUS AU; Severitus; Good Draco; Bad Dumbledore; Weasley Bashing; Powerful-Trinity;
1. Where Three Are One

Black Trinity: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot: **A second prophecy ties together the fates of three children; an ancient family gains three brothers and a destiny is avoided, but can Hogwarts be ready for the Black Trinity whom hold more collective power than Merlin himself?

**Author's Notes: **Well, here it is: the sample from my Den of Delights turned into a full story just like I promised and like my faithful readers wanted. Also, thanks to everyone who voted for the final pairings on the poll – the winning result was a LANDSLIDE victory – and so, to celebrate the start of HP's most infamous month, here it is: the full story.

Now, as you know, I _HATE_ saying this, but with the comments, reviews and digs at my creativity, I have no other choice: so…(deep breath)…here it is: IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY ELEMENTS IN THIS STORY, IF YOU DISAGREE WITH HOW I WRITE MY STORY, IF YOU EVEN HATE HOW I PORTRAY CHARACTERS AND CERTAIN CHANGES, THEN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T READ THIS STORY!

I'm serious: I don't know how much clearer I can be: I write this story for my own personal enjoyment of writing stories and for those who enjoy my work (Winged Seer Wolf, StormyFireDragon, T-TrainorTurkeyT to name but a few) and so, if you don't like it, then just DON'T read it. This is Fan **FICTION**, which means that rules of reality and understanding can be broken and, as the disclaimer above states, I don't even own the ideas, so take pride in the fact that it comes from inspirations and creativity. But, _**PLEASE**_, for the sake of those who enjoy my work, PLEASE just stop putting it down. If you don't like what you're reading, then there's a lovely button at the top of the page that can take you away from here.

Okay? Okay…we're good; right, on with the story…

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoys my work and suggested that I turn my sample into a full story; I'd also like to dedicate this story to T4 (T-TrainorTurkey-T) and StormyFireDragon for keeping my spirits up. My recommended reads are Storm's newest stories _Out of Space Potter_ and _I Walk In The Shadows_; two amazing stories and two brilliant reads.

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Eventual Draco/Luna

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Brothers' Bonds_'

/_Parseltongue_/

Chapter 1: Where Three Are One

In magical terms, there were two numbers that meant great expectations for the futures of those involved with them: three and seven.

Seven, being a proverbial _lucky number_ was hailed as a magical number because of its ties to luck, but three was also hailed as magical for its ties to infamous positive expressions: _best things come in threes, the power of three, third times the charm _etc.

However, in one example, the number three was given to the magical world in the case of three very different boys that would grow up to be three very different wizards…all with one destiny.

This is their story…

_**Black Trinity**_

Lily Potter was worried;

She felt it deep inside her ever since the first hours of All Hallows' Eve had begun: a feeling of dread and fear that told her one simple thing:

Today was the day that she was going to die.

As the day rolled on, Lily remained close to her little boy, innocent and uniquely-blessed Harry James Potter, but, as night rolled in and James, her husband and Harry's Father, said goodnight to his little one, Lily crept into her son's room and, kneeling down, she held his cheek in her hand.

"Harry," she whispered softly, seeing only confusion in the eyes of her baby boy. "You are loved…so loved…Harry, Mama loves you; Dada loves you."

A smile crossed the face of the baby as Lily tried her hardest not to cry: she was prepared for this; she would defy fate, but she needed Harry to know this…just in case anything happened to her in the future.

"Harry…be safe, be strong…and never forget that you are loved."

"Mama," the toddler replied, though he couldn't understand why his Mama was crying: why was she so sad when he was there to make her smile?

Placing a gentle kiss against her son's fingers, Lily drew her wand and cast a spell on Harry that put him to sleep, his soft and gentle breathing seemingly echoing within Lily's mind as she tried to keep herself strong for this.

'He won't use you, Harry…' she thought, keeping her wand in hand as she prepared for what was coming, 'I won't let him; we won't let him; your _brothers_ won't let him…'

A loud explosion shattered the night, but Lily's spell on her son stopped Harry from waking and crying at the loud noises, which meant he didn't hear the cries of his Father, "Lily…we've been betrayed: it's him! Take Harry and run!"

"James!" cried Lily, opening the door before she stepped aside suddenly as a red beam of magical light shot past her.

"He's too important," James retorted, his voice edged with fury, "If you don't take him, you know he'll be in danger: just go; I've called Sirius: he's on his way! Just _run!_"

Lily felt her heart break in two as she slammed the door, turned to her son's crib and, picking him up, Lily reached under her shirt before she exclaimed, "Where Three Are One!"

A sharp pull against her navel coincided with the power of the Killing Curse – a bright flash of green light – being launched all around the room, a demonic, ethereal scream ripping through the house as it went up in flames.

_**Black Trinity**_

Sirius Black felt fear in his heart as he appeared in front of the towering inferno of hellfire that burned through Potter House in Godric's Hollow, the debris and the Muggle presence with their emergency services telling Sirius that things had gotten out of hand. Amongst the emergency services, Sirius caught sight of a man with a long beard walking away from the house and towards him, a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Albus!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the man's long robes by the collar as he hissed, "I warned you: we warned you, but no, you have to be right, don't you? So…_where is he?_ Where's my pup?"

"He's…" Dumbledore seemed to look back to the house, which meant that Sirius missed the look of well-practiced rage and success that crossed Dumbledore's face as he turned back, his expression now one of sorrow, and explained, "He's dead, Sirius: they didn't make it; even Voldemort is…"

"Fuck Voldemort!" Sirius roared, "Where's Peter? I'll tear his heart out for this!"

"I heard he was heading away from the village," Dumbledore replied, his words hitting home as Sirius turned and ran away from the inferno.

Behind him, Dumbledore chuckled to himself before he whispered, "Now you will not be able to interfere, Black: a feeble-minded fool like you could never understand why this was for the Greater Good."

_**Black Trinity**_

Sirius left the northern boundaries of Godric's Hollow, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wide with rage as he searched for a sign of the traitor: with his wand in hand, the Black Lord cast a Locator spell on Pettigrew, but, at the same time, a loud crack sounded nearby and, turning to face the crack, Sirius' eyes widened.

Lily Potter, the woman that was meant to be dead, was standing in front of him, her own wand pointed at him as she warned him, "Don't you dare do what you're thinking of doing, Padfoot: Bambi and Demeter still need you."

The three nicknames, two of which James himself had told only Lily, Sirius and Remus when he'd come up with them, seemed to calm Sirius before he asked, "Where…where is he, Lil?"

"Where Three Are One," Lily answered, pressing a hand to her heart as she told him, "You know what you have to do: go and get them, Sirius…before it's too late."

"On my way," Sirius whispered, already focusing on the sources of the words that Lily had replied to his question; with his destination set, Sirius then added, "Lily…did James…"

"He gave his life so our baby could live," Lily explained, approaching Sirius before she hugged him, letting his shivers of rage and loss soothe her own fears as she told him, "But without the other two, James' sacrifice will mean nothing: please, Padfoot, go and get them…for Harry's sake."

Sirius nodded before he turned once on the spot and vanished with a soft pop, Lily following suit just moments later…

_**Black Trinity**_

Frank and Alice Longbottom were both surprised and unnerved when Sirius appeared in their lounge within the family estate, his eyes filled with determination while his hands were devoid of a wand or weapons.

Looking to the male Longbottom, Sirius cleared his throat before he told him, "The Hollow has been taken: Primus is safe, but he needs Secundus and Tertius to make him feel complete."

Frank, whose hand had gone to his wand at the sight of Sirius' sudden appearance, eased his grip before he rose from his chair as he asked, "What about Russus?"

"Safe and with Primus," Sirius answered, his voice calm as he explained, "Raven didn't make it, but Vanity and Tertius are yet to be informed: they are my next port of call."

"Then you should go, Curator," Alice advised Sirius, her voice edged by worry as she suddenly stiffened and, facing her husband, she told him, "We have to go…now!"

"Get him," Frank instructed, just as an alarm rang through the mansion, Sirius taking the hint and, with a whisper of _be careful_ to Frank and Alice, he Apparated away, leaving the two to draw their wands while Alice, making for the door, looked back to her husband, "Go: he means more to anyone else than I do…but I won't go down easily: we're warriors, Alie, remember that."

Alice nodded and, pulling the door open, she made for the stairs, just as the main doors to the mansion were blown off, a loud, crazed voice calling to the occupants of the house, "Frankie…Ally…come out and play!"

'Lestrange,' thought Alice, moving with new speed to the room where a small boy was sound asleep, the explosions only hidden from him by the wards that were around the room. Picking up the baby, Alice turned back to the door before she added in thought, 'Frank, if you fall to _her_, I'll kick your ass all over the next life!'

"Where Three Are One!"

_**Black Trinity**_

Sirius' final stop on the journey was a beautifully-designed mansion that held a stone-laced garden path and a garden filled with topiaries and roving white peacocks. But he wasn't here for the scenery: running to the house, Sirius didn't wait on ceremony: instead, he booted the door down and yelled, "Cissy: where are you?"

"Sirius?" asked a female voice, directing the Black Lord's attention to a young woman that held onto a sleeping child – Sirius partially wondering how all three had slept so soundly when others were in danger – both of whom had white hair while the woman, dressed in a silk nightgown, had deep blue eyes that looked to Sirius with worry. Glancing to the boy in her arms, she asked, "Has the Tower been taken?"

"Yes," Sirius answered.

"The Princes?"

"Safely stolen away," Sirius explained, a part of him congratulating his own self-imposed memory for being able to recall each of the answers from each of the inquiries that they had come up with all those months ago. "The Countess is with the Prince, but the Count is fighting the invaders: the Grand Duke has fallen, but the Grand Duchess waits with her son; all we need is the Baroness and the final piece of the Crown and all will be well."

"I wondered where he'd gone," the female in front of Sirius told him, "If he gets caught, it's his own fault. Draco is all that matters: for their future, they need to be together."

"I'll go back and ensure the safety of the Count, Narcissa," Sirius told her, his voice edged by determination as he explained, "You know where to go: I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Then luck be with you, White Knight," Narcissa whispered, already moving to clutch at a pendant around her neck before she added, "Once I'm gone, count to ten and then run…but don't you leave them alone."

"I'll die for these boys," Sirius told her, already preparing to make a run for it, "Go!"

"Where Three Are One!"

As Narcissa vanished, Sirius counted as far as nine, before he scoffed, "To hell with it!"

He vanished on ten…and, seconds later, the home of his cousin and the third piece of what was meant to be one of the most important unities of destiny in the known world went up in flames.

_**Black Trinity**_

Narcissa appeared within a dimly-lit lounge, the whisper of the flames that burned in the fireplace being the only sound that she could hear as she looked to the two other women in the room. One, an emerald-green-eyed woman with fiery-red hair and pale skin, acknowledged her with a courteous nod as she knew that only this woman and her companion were the only females that knew of this place.

"Baroness," the red-head whispered.

"Grand Duchess," Narcissa replied, looking to her companion as she added, "Countess."

"Baroness," the third woman answered, before all three seemed to relax as the woman asked, "Did…did _he_ come to you, Cissy?"

"No," Narcissa replied, "Lucius left when he sensed that accursed symbol burning him: if he dies, I will mourn him, but I won't cry; if he gets caught, he'll only bust himself out with that cursed excuse of being under the Imperious, but he won't have a son to come back to."

"At least that's…" the red-head began, before she was cut off by another pop and Sirius' form appearing, the body of Frank in his arms, his face marked by scars and blood. "Padfoot, what happened?"

"Lestrange," answered her companion, "Is…is he…"

"No, Alice," Sirius replied, his voice calm as he looked to the others, "She tortured him into submission: I was able to get him out of there before they brought the place down around our ears. Not that it'll matter since the Order weren't even there to ensure your safety: Merlin, I'm going to _kill_ Peter for this!"

"Cool it, Curator," Alice commanded, her voice edged by a hiss as she reminded him, "The boys are still asleep."

"Apologies, Matriarch," Sirius replied, his response telling them that he was who they said he was, "Patriarch could wake up at any time, but I don't know when."

"Thank you, nonetheless," the red-head, Lily Potter, remarked, before she stepped forwards and took the sleeping child from the arms of Narcissa and, turning to the fireplace, she set the child down on the left-hand side of a young child with a head of messy black hair, a second child with sleek dark hair and a slightly rounded face on the messy-haired boy's other side.

Rising from her task, Lily watched as three tiny hands linked with one another as though they knew that others were there; as they did, the trio of boys were enveloped in an aura of blue and white lights that seemed to cover them like a large protective blanket. When it faded, the boys continued to sleep soundly while Lily, Alice, Narcissa and Sirius stood over them, watching them warily and with an improved sense of protection.

"We have to make sure that they grow up strong…but loved," Lily whispered, looking to her companions, "We don't let them grow up believing that their lives revolve around the Legend: they're not warriors or slayers or martyrs or champions."

"They're brothers," Narcissa remarked, looking to Sirius as she asked, "You want to do it?"

"Given the sacrifices that tonight have cursed us with," Sirius answered, "I shouldn't…but it'll keep them safe and keep them together: if you want me to do it, then I will."

"Thank you Sirius," Lily replied, giving her old friend a soft kiss on the cheek as she asked, "Who provides the matriarchal side?"

"We all will," Alice answered, "They'll be brothers to the families of each of us _and_ each will be their own sole Heir while they're the collective Heirs of Sirius' family."

Narcissa nodded silently before she asked, "What about the…other heritages? I mean James is…"

"I know," Lily answered, looking to the other two as she added, "But so am I…or at least, I was discovered to be the last link to that line: they won't discriminate each other and they won't be divided by blood. They'll be one in everything."

"The Black Trinity," Sirius whispered, earning a soft snigger from his three female companions as he added, "Don't you worry: I won't let anything happen to them."

"We know," Narcissa, Lily and Alice chorused as their eyes remained on their boys…

_**Black Trinity**_

Albus Dumbledore couldn't understand where his plans had gone wrong;

When he'd heard that Godric's Hollow and the Potter House had been destroyed, Dumbledore had made tracks to Gringotts Bank, intent on securing the Potter Family Legacy and the fortunes of the _former_ prophesised child for his own Greater Good needs. However, what he'd found was that someone had beaten him to the punch and, worse than that, placed none other than Chief Ragnok Silverbane in charge of overseeing the fortunes, which meant that Albus couldn't even leech the minor resources – like James' cloak and the legacy of the Potter Heir – for his next choice in weapon.

Then, Dumbledore's day had gone from bad to worse when he heard that Peter Pettigrew was wanted in questioning with the events leading up to the Godric's Hollow Tragedy – as the _Daily Prophet_ would coin the phrase for later use – and, when Dumbledore had tried to insist that Sirius Black was the guilty party, newly-elected DMLE Head, Amelia Bones, asked in retort, "Is that why I have a written statement from Lord Black on my desk stating he is innocent _and_ he's also provided a memory of the day you switched Secret Keepers, Albus?"

Dumbledore had left the Ministry like his robes were on fire, his blood boiling with the thought of how his perfectly-crafted plans had gone down the toilet: thankfully, he still had an ace up his sleeve as he made for Longbottom Manor…and found Augusta Longbottom waiting for him with her wand between his eyes.

"Leave Albus," she warned him, her voice like ice as she hissed, "You lied to Frank and Alice and now…I don't even know if they're still alive…but I know _you_ have something to do with it."

_Now_ Dumbledore was out of options…

Where had his plans all gone wrong?

_**Black Trinity**_

_Ten Years Later_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Harry, Draco and Neville…happy birthday to you!"

"You need singing lessons, Uncle Sirius."

Laughter filled the halls of the building known as Curator's Castle as Harry, Draco and Neville Black all laughed at the eldest of the three's comment towards his blood-adoptive Father and godfather both. If one were wishing to be more specific, the three boys actually held different names despite their collective surname of Black.

Harry, with his newly-recognised light silvery hair – as a result of the blood ritual that had made him a Black – and emerald-green eyes, which he inherited from his Mother, was actually known as Harry James Potter-Black and, as the first one blooded by Sirius to become his son, was also seen as the eldest of the trinity.

Draco, with his platinum blonde hair that held a streak of black to it – as a result of the same ritual used on Harry – as well as his steel-grey eyes that had the odd flecks of emerald green from time to time – another effect of the ritual – was known as Draco – or Draconis, if you were being formal – Alexander Malfoy-Black, though the blonde-haired member of the trio often kept his last name as that of his birth family after his Mother had annulled her marriage to Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Though Draco was almost two-months elder to the other members of the trinity, he had allowed his Mother to change it so that his birthday was celebrated on the same day as his new siblings. This allowance, in hindsight, made the three brothers more like triplets, especially when their own magical bond was stronger when they stood together.

Finally, Neville, with his messy black hair that held a hint of white streaks to it – again, from the ritual courtesy of Sirius – as well as his aquamarine-blue eyes, was known as Neville Franklin Longbottom-Black and, along with Harry, he shared July 31st as his real birthday and was considered the 'middle' brother in the trinity.

As Sirius groaned from his eldest adoptive-son's barb about his singing, Lily Potter, now sporting red hair that had streaks of black within them as a lasting memory to her late husband, which also made it look like red and black fire on her head, handed her son a wrapped present as well as an envelope.

At the same time, Alice Longbottom, her auburn hair also holding a few black streaks to honour her currently unresponsive, comatose husband, also handed her son a wrapped gift and an envelope, the same being done with Narcissa, who had her hair done in a similar fashion to her son, all three ladies watching as the three children opened their gifts first.

Harry's gift was a surprising one as inside the wrapped gift was a small dagger made of solid silver and burnished in dragon-fire, the hilt and scabbard of the dagger done in dragon-skin and engraved with both rubies and emeralds.

Seeing the gift, Sirius gasped as he asked, "Lily, where did you find _that?_"

"Remus located it in Knockturn Alley and handed it to me when he heard that his cub was someone uniquely tied to that legacy," Lily explained, moving to her son's side as she withdrew the dagger from the hilt, a silvery blade being revealed along with runes along the inside of the weapon.

Holding it up, Harry turned to his Mother before he asked, "I…I can't read it, Mum: what does it say?"

"It's the name of the blade's crafter," Lily answered, tracing Harry's fingers along the runes as she explained, "Salazar Slytherin, but look on the other side."

Harry did, turning the blade over to see a set of newer, modern runes that, thanks to his lessons over the past few years, he barely managed to translate, "Golden…Light…Silver…Wings; huh?"

"As a tribute to you, sweetheart," Lily explained as Harry sheathed the blade, "Golden Light and Silver Wings: Gold…for Gryffindor and Silver…"

"For Slytherin," Harry finished, before he gasped as he opened the envelope rather hurriedly; from inside, two gold rings fell out of the envelope along with a letter and a key. Picking up the rings first, Harry's eyes widened as he saw his Father's Family Crest – a proud lion rising on its haunches with two swords crossing over its body, a letter P in the centre of the blades – on the crown of the ring set into a ruby. The second ring, on the other hand, held an emerald that was set around a silver letter S that was shaped more like a snake.

"Yes, Harry," Sirius explained, seeing his adoptive-son's shock, "Now that you're eleven years old, you can finally take control of your Dad's estate _and_, as a bonus, you also become the recognised heirs of Godric Gryffindor _and_ Salazar Slytherin."

"Like me?" asked Draco, looking to his brother before he looked back to Sirius as he asked, "Don't I become Slytherin's Heir because I'm a Black, Dad?"

"No, Draco," Narcissa replied, feeling a small sense of pride towards her son's respect to his adoptive Father, though she also knew why it was that Harry didn't address Sirius as his Dad. "We discussed this a few years back, remember? You three are special not only in magic, but legacy because…"

"Each of us…" Harry began, all three of them speaking in an art similar to when twins finish each other's sentences.

"…Are recognised heirs…" Neville added, leaving Draco to finish.

"Of the Four Founders."

"That's right," Lily remarked, watching as Neville opened his gift and revealed a new travelling cloak made from fresh Acromantula silk and, wrapped within the cloak was a full set of Herbology Equipment as well as a storage space for fresh clippings. "Neville is Helga's child."

"Draco is Rowena's," Alice added, seeing said boy open his present to reveal a new set of broomstick riding armour and a fully-stocked Potions Preparations Kit.

"And Harry," finished Narcissa, "Because of his bloodline _and_ his ties to the family through Sirius, is both Godric's and Salazar's…but he's also Salazar's because…"

"Because the previous Heir of Slytherin fell to my family magic and, as Dad's Heir, I inherit the title," Harry finished, his voice slightly softer as he looked to his Mother before he added, "Thank you for the dagger, Mum: I'll take very good care of it."

"I know you will," Lily smiled, hugging her son close to her chest as she added, "And, for an added present, I think that a certain old dog has a gift for the three of you."

"Really?" asked Harry, Draco and Neville in unison, watching as Sirius looked almost confused, before he snapped his fingers as though the Knut had dropped.

"Oh _that_ present," he laughed, leaving the room for a moment before returning, holding three long, thin parcels that he handed to his adoptive sons, each of them smiling with ecstatic senses of happiness as they ripped open the gifts and, inside, they revealed three long black-handled broomsticks with wire-brush-like tails and three of the same inscriptions along the top end of the broomsticks: _Nimbus 2001_.

"Thanks Dad!" Draco laughed, while Neville and Harry were both speechless before they looked to him.

"Thanks, Uncle Sirius," Neville and Harry chorused, before the eldest of the trio asked, "I thought these didn't come out until Christmas?"

"Well," Sirius remarked, a little disappointed – as he always was, despite understanding why – that Harry still couldn't call him Dad, "The Blacks have had a hand in the Nimbus company for years, ever since the old 1900s in fact…so, considering my three Black Brothers are going to Hogwarts, I think this counts as an good-natured reward."

"_But,_" Lily suddenly argued, glaring at her son before she told him, "I don't want Minerva or Severus writing me or Flooing me to tell me that my son has risked his neck and wound up on the Quidditch Team a year early. You wait until next year, young man."

"Yes, Mum," Harry sighed, knowing full well that his honorary godfather – Severus Snape – and his godmother – Minerva McGonagall – would be keeping a close eye on him at Hogwarts.

And _not_ just because he was James Potter's son either…

_**Black Trinity**_

You see, for as long as they could remember, ever since they were born, the Black Trio had shared an unlikely, surprising bond of magic and strength that made them brothers _long_ before they had become blood kin. They knew that their parents knew the reason for this bond, but, whenever they'd asked, they'd been answered with: _it's not safe to tell you just yet._

Unlike most who would be angry or upset at this revelation, Harry, Draco and Neville had been both surprised and happy: before The Event, they'd been close friends and, before Harry and Neville's parents had been forced into hiding, there was almost not a single day that the trio were apart. In time, they'd been seen as honorary brothers before the summer following The Event in which Sirius had blooded all three of them and made them brothers for real.

After that, the three had grown up together, sharing everything from fun and games to bath-times – which, for some, would be a bit awkward as they'd gotten older, but as young kids, they didn't have a care in the world – and comforting moments, such as when Harry dreamt of the night of The Event and woke in a cold sweat. When that happened, either Neville or Draco – or both if the two felt their elder sibling needed it – would climb into bed with Harry and comfort him, stopping his night terrors and providing him with their warmth, comfort and strength when he himself didn't have any.

The same symbiosis between the trio also happened in lessons from the age of six: though they'd been mostly taught by their parents – Lily: Charms and Transfiguration, Sirius: Defence and Duelling, Narcissa: Potions and Occlumency and Alice: Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures – the trio were also taught by Draco and Harry's godfather, Severus Snape and the trio's godmother, Minerva McGonagall. The lesser of the two had been an unwilling ally courtesy of Sirius' past with the man, but when Harry had insisted that Severus be his godfather, Sirius had been both shocked and a little sad.

His pup was willing to call a new person his godfather, but he couldn't call Sirius his Father.

The two mentors were also joined by Neville's godfather and an honorary uncle to all three, Remus Lupin, who helped teach the boys more about Defence as well as Runes and the art of Astronomy, which he joked – and revealed – was a speciality of his because he was a werewolf.

However, one year later, when the boys turned seven, Minerva and Severus were forced to reduce their times with the trio to focus on their Hogwarts careers and Severus, at the same time, swore an oath to Harry that, no matter what happened from here on in, he'd stay by Harry's side and _never_ judge him on past mistakes.

In that same year, all three boys discovered the first of what their Mothers had called their _unique gifts_ courtesy of the bond shared between them: Draco, as the literal cool-head and calculating member of the group, discovered – rather ironically – that he had an affinity with Water and the power over Ice. In time – and with a little assistance from their goblin ally, Lord Ragnok Silverlance – they discovered that Draco was on his way to becoming a fully-fledged Ice Master, the highest level of Elemental Wizard in the world.

Neville, being one that acted on strength, impulse and for the protections of his elder and younger siblings, discovered that his knack for Herbology and Potions Prep – while Draco was discovered to have a knack for Potions and Harry the same for Defence and Charms – came from the fact that he, like Draco, was also destined to become a Master: a Terra Master, which was to say that he could control Earth, Forest and even Crystal elements in due time.

Harry, however, was the one that really surprised everyone: his studious nature and his kind heart were often times outmatched by his inability to keep still and just relax. He _had_ to be doing something, be it researching, practicing magic or even just taking a brisk walk around the grounds of the Castle. The energy levels in him, as they discovered when _he_ was tested, came down to Harry being on his way to becoming a fully-fledged Storm Master; the skies themselves would be at his command and, rather coincidentally given his lightning-bolt scar – a remnant of The Event – but at the same time, Harry would also be able to command and master the most difficult and dangerous element of all: Lightning.

The revelations startled the trio, but they also found it a little amusing that they had it in them to become Masters of the Elemental Arts and, when Harry asked about the others, Lily had shrugged before she told him, "Maybe others you work with…or meet later in life will gain those powers."

Doing the math in his head, Neville explained that their Storm/Lightning, Terra/Earth, and Ice/Water Masteries left the elements of Wind, Fire and the collective element of Life/Ether to be discovered.

Whoever held those elements, Harry told his brothers that they were determined to find them and keep them safe as the trio had helped protect one another over time.

Harry was the first of the trio to discover his next gift when he'd found a snake shortly after his eighth birthday and discovered – much to Draco and Neville's shock – that he could _speak_ the language of the snakes, known as Parseltongue. Explaining this to their parents, the trio had then learned of their Founders' legacies and Harry had learned that Salazar Slytherin had been the first Parseltongue. Similarly, the others had inherited skills and traits from their respective Founders.

Draco, as Rowena's Heir, had a strength for research and remembering what he'd read or seen by example: a visual learner, as Lily had told him, but the memory skill also came from Ravenclaw's bloodline.

Neville, as Helga's Heir, had her natural strength _and_ her Earth-based affinity, but his caring strength for others and his ability to listen when others needed him to made him a natural for her legacy – an auditory listener, Lily had explained, which just left one.

Harry, a born leader, a reckless individual when he could be and, of course, a Parseltongue and inability to stay still: this, his Mother had told him, was a kinaesthetic learner – he learned by _doing_ – and a classic example of Godric's bloodline to boot. Perhaps, she'd reasoned to the trio, each of whom had agreed with her, but perhaps this was why the others saw Harry as the elder of the trio.

Either way, each of their individual traits and their connections to the Founders would make them great wizards one day, but first, they had to overcome the biggest trial of them all…

Hogwarts.

_**Black Trinity**_

After a round of cake and a few more presents, Harry, Draco and Neville vanished up the stairs of the Castle to the room that they'd shared for the last ten years since that fateful night on All Hallows Eve. Closing the door to their room, the three brothers slumped down on their beds while Harry stored his new heirloom within a safe spot that could only be accessed by him through means of Slytherin's ancient dialogue.

Closing his keepsake area, Harry leapt down off his bed and sat on the ground with his two siblings, each of them looking to one another before Draco asked, "Ready for this?"

"As always," Harry replied while Neville nodded his head in agreement.

Sitting, cross-legged, on the floor of their bedroom, the trio lifted their hands and linked them with the person next to them, both Draco and Neville being linked to Harry, their arms criss-crossing one another and, from above, it looked like they'd formed a shape similar to that of the triquetra.

With their hands linked, the Black Trinity took several deep long breaths before they felt each other's magic, skill and emotions linking them together, their minds forming together into one and, through this link, they could also talk within the safety of their own minds.

'_Hogwarts is coming,_' Harry whispered to the others, their link keeping them stable and safe as he asked, '_So, away from Mum and Uncle Sirius, any fears coming up?_'

'_I'm worried we'll be divided by Houses,_' Neville remarked, his doubt and fear passing the bond into his siblings as he explained, '_Not only because we're Founders' Heirs, but also because we're so different: those learning styles, Harry's Parseltongue and then there's our elements._'

'_Godric's House was Fire, Salazar's was Water, Helga's was Earth and Rowena's was Air,_' Draco remarked, nodding his head softly as he explained, '_So in that sense, I'd go to Slytherin, Harry either to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and Neville to Hufflepuff; personally, I'd sooner avoid Slytherin._'

'_As would I,_' Harry agreed, switching his gaze to his blonde-haired sibling as he added, '_My Parseltongue and my legacy makes me an ideal candidate for the Snake Pit, but…Draco…_'

'_I know,_' Draco agreed, '_Lucius…no doubt he's already learned that I'm coming to Hogwarts; he could use this to take me away._'

'_I won't let anyone take my brothers from me,_' Harry growled, his magic crackling over his skin, which made Draco and Neville shudder as they felt the static feedback from his magic.

'_Cool it, Harry,_' Draco remarked, pouring some of his comfort towards his brother into his words, '_We won't let anyone divide us: we're all Blacks and we're also all protected by the family. Mother would sooner hunt me down if he tried anything; besides, though we don't know the full story, there is one thing we have to watch out for…Dumbledore._'

'_I know,_' Harry agreed, glancing to Neville as he added, '_His prophecy about you or me being the reason for Tom Riddle's downfall; he'll test us; so we have to stick together._'

'_And we will,_' Draco reasoned, while Neville nodded in agreement, '_We stand together…or we leave Hogwarts and go somewhere else: it's as easy as that._'

'_Draco,_' Harry sighed, releasing his hands from his brothers before he laughed and retorted out loud, "When is _anything_ ever that easy?"

**And here it is, ladies and gents: Chapter 1 of my promised story and it seems that things have changed right off the bat; Dumbledore is more manipulative and cold-hearted than I normally make him, the trio stand together in more ways than one and each of them has their own strengths and weaknesses; will Hogwarts be ready for them?**

**Also, who will make the first move towards the Trinity in the name of false 'Greater-Goods' and dark pasts?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: The gang are off to Hogwarts and a few surprises await them in the forms of friends and foes; plus, the Sorting and their first lessons, but something's troubling Harry other than the fact that the Trio seem to be under constant watch from the wrong sort of people;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: To best picture the trio's hairstyles and colours, here's what you should imagine:**

**Harry: Like Riku from the Kingdom Hearts series (if you don't know it, go and look it up)**

**Draco: Like Narcissa's in the last movie, but obviously with a boy's hairstyle and a spiky look;**

**Neville: The opposite of Draco's, but again, with a boy's hairstyle and a wild-haired look;**


	2. Yr 1: Let the Fun Begin

Black Trinity

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **A second prophecy ties together the fates of three children; an ancient family gains three brothers and a destiny is avoided, but can Hogwarts be ready for the Black Trinity whom hold more collective power than Merlin himself?

**Author's Notes: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoys my work and suggested that I turn my sample into a full story; I'd also like to dedicate this story to T4 (T-TrainorTurkey-T) and StormyFireDragon for keeping my spirits up. My recommended reads are Storm's newest stories _Out of Space Potter_ and _I Walk In The Shadows_; two amazing stories and two brilliant reads.

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Eventual Draco/Luna

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Brothers' Bonds_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Responses:**

**WhiteElfElder: I do have a plan to introduce Luna earlier – and by that, I mean a LOT earlier instead of waiting for 5****th**** year – but she'll still be a first-year student when Harry and co go to second year;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: How did I know that you'd be the one to see the link there, my friend; enjoy;**

**StormyFireDragon: I didn't say that, Storm: that part about the Houses was more for the doubts than anything else;**

**Anime Princess: And it will be in this chapter;**

**Fullofpassion09: Yeah, you'd be right about that one;**

**Clayva: Well it was comments like yours and my online friends that gave me the strength to resume writing like this, so thank you;**

'_Draco,' Harry sighed, releasing his hands from his brothers before he laughed and retorted out loud, "When is anything ever that easy?"_

Chapter 2: Yr. 1: Let the Fun Begin

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express, which would have normally startled any that weren't used to the sound, held no such sways over the Trinity as they moved onto Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters, each of their mothers, Sirius and their mentor/honorary Uncle, Remus Lupin walking with them. Instead, they moved like a well-practiced marching unit towards the end of the carriages and, once there, Harry put his trunk into the compartment first before he turned and helped Draco and Neville with theirs while Lily, Narcissa and Alice placed three carry cases onto the train where their sons would be sat.

In these cases were the boys Hogwarts animals: a snow-white owl with black flecks along her wings and large bronze eyes for Harry: he had named her Hedwig and, though she wasn't his familiar – as he'd learned from Remus that he'd find one as a future Master of the Elemental Arts – it was still amazing to see how loyal Hedwig was to Harry.

Neville, on the other hand, had a small jet-black panther cub that _was_ his familiar: with a stripe of red that wrapped around its tail like a spiral, the creature had been given the name Gaia by Neville and the two were usually seen playing together or running side-by-side.

As for Draco, he too was yet to discover his familiar and instead, he held a grey-feathered Eagle Owl that he'd named Osiris, after the bird-represented God of Egyptian Mythology. The unusual thing about Osiris was that he had a mask of black feathers like the mask of a raccoon and he was also slightly larger than most Eagle Owls. Whatever the reason, he was as loyal to Draco as Hedwig was to Harry and Draco considered him a good friend and ally.

Once they were on-board, the brothers turned and bid their farewells to their parents before Narcissa told them, "Now remember, any troubles or concerns…"

"Go to Aunt Minerva or Uncle Severus," Draco finished, the knowledge of their instructions having been drilled into them from the day they'd received their Hogwarts letters.

"Any signs of attempted work from Dumbledore…"

"Throw up our barriers and keep from looking directly into his eyes…" Harry remarked, slipping his hand into his brothers' as they felt their combined magic empower their defences.

"And…"

"Stay out of trouble and don't go looking for reckless, life-threatening reasons to get involved," Neville finished, all three of them nodding as Narcissa, Lily and Alice laughed at their antics.

There wasn't really much point in lecturing the boys: they knew this stuff by heart already and, given their bond, the trio would be perfectly able to look after themselves.

But that didn't mean it hurt to remind them of what they had to do; with a final hug and a kiss on the cheek from Lily, Narcissa and Alice, the three brothers moved into their compartment and settled down to wait for the train to set off. While they waited, Harry lifted his hand and flicked his wrist, summoning his wand from a holster on his wrist, the others following suit as they drew their wands.

Eyeing the slightly different design of his wand, Harry smiled before he asked, "Can you two promise me something?"

"What's that, Harry?" asked Draco, looking from his own wand to his brother's as he listened to Harry's words.

"No matter what," Harry mused, looking past his wand's design to his brothers, "No matter where, we always stick together: don't let them divide us or take us away from one-another."

"I promise," Neville and Draco chorused, before the middle brother then asked, "Worried about how they'll react to our names, Harry?"

"I'm more worried about how they'll react to _me,_" Harry replied, aimlessly toying with his wand as he explained, "I mean no-one knows what happened to us, to me after the Godric's Hollow Tragedy, so I wouldn't be surprised to find some lame-brained idiot thinking me some kind of hero."

"Technically," Draco reasoned, "That's what Dumbledore's expecting you to be, isn't it?"

Harry laughed before he looked back to his wand, his voice calm as he explained, "If Ollivander hadn't told me about the secrets of the wand that _nearly_ accepted my magic, I wouldn't have known about the plot in the first place."

"The holly and phoenix feather that's twinned with Riddle's was destroyed," Neville reminded him, indicating Harry's wand as he explained, "So it'll be a surprise to our manipulators when you turn up with one of the most-powerful wand cores in the world: Elder…especially when you consider the phoenix _tear_ that's inside it."

"Not to say that yours aren't without their own surprises," Harry remarked, looking to Neville as he explained, "Willow and the Dragon's Eye Crystal for a core; sturdy and powerful and incapable of serving an impure holder; and then there's yours, Drake," he added, directing his attention to Draco, "Yew and Unicorn's _blood_ with an added hint of Coral to boot: perfect combination for a Water Master-in-Training like you."

"Can't disagree," Draco laughed, watching as Harry swished his wand aimlessly before he asked, "Do you think you'll be okay, H? You know, if we don't get into the same House? What about your nightmares or…"

"Uncle Severus will be able to help me if the worst comes down to it," Harry reasoned, leaning back in his chair before he then noticed that the train had started to roll out of King's Cross, "Let the games begin."

The other two could only nod in agreement before they settled in to watch the world pass by them, each of them returning their wands to their holsters as the train pulled out of London and on its way towards Hogwarts. Along the way, the trio seemed to busy themselves with either reading through their books or, in Harry's case, just watching the world go by.

However, after a few minutes of quiet from leaving London's busy city behind, the door to the brothers' compartment opened and a lanky boy with fiery-red hair and robes that looked older than Draco's House Elf poked his head in. As soon as he did, Harry felt a sense of anger rise inside him for a reason that he couldn't quite understand; whatever it was, it was forcing his hands into clenched fists and causing the lights in the compartment to flicker dangerously.

Seeing the warning signs that they knew of their brother's temper, which was about as infamous as his Mother's, Draco turned to the red-haired boy before he curled his lip in a sneer as he asked, "What does one of the Weasley Family want with us?"

The name was enough to send Harry's emotions into new and dangerous territories: his Mother and Sirius had told him about a few of the more dangerous members of society and one such name that they'd mentioned was the Weasley Family, whose parents had been one of the closest to Dumbledore in the _old days_, second only to Harry's Father, James.

If their children were at Hogwarts – and, according to Severus and Minerva, there were quite a few of them – but if they were, then it was fairly easy for Harry to see the game before it had begun to be played.

"Sorry," the Weasley boy remarked, a part of Harry scoffing to himself as he wondered if the idiot meant it, "But do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"What hay-brained idiot told you _that_?" asked Harry, keeping his eyes on the window as he didn't want to look this liar in the eye, "This is the Hogwarts Express, Mr Weasley: it's _never_ full, not even if _every_ magical child in Britain from the age of five climbed on-board; so, laymen's terms? No, you may not join us: go and find another compartment."

"Who died and made _you_ boss?" Weasley snorted, his voice aggravating Harry further as well as whatever it was about the boy – aside from his name – that set Harry's anger off in the first place.

"You asked if you could join us and we have answered you," Neville interrupted, no doubt aware of how things could quickly turn sour if Weasley wasn't careful. You didn't anger a Lightning Master unless you were actually so thick in the head that you thought you'd walk away in one piece. "So bugger off, Weasley: we don't want you around…not if you're going to ignore basic manners on top of your idiotic sense of hearing."

"Fine," Weasley remarked, drawing himself up to his full height as though he'd come up with the idea himself, "Didn't want to sit with you snakes anyway: there's much better people out there, or maybe you Death Eaters haven't…"

He didn't get to finish as Harry slammed the door, his strength and rage moving through his magic as, when the door was slammed shut, a static burst of lightning left Harry's body and smashed the window. Thinking quickly, Draco cast a quick repairing charm and, for the sake of his brother's comfort, he also cast a charm that Sirius had taught them to keep away undesirables and stop them hearing the world outside their area.

"Breathe, Harry," Neville warned him, taking Harry's hands, which he was then surprised to find were trembling furiously, "Let it go: don't let that git get to you; he was just being too stupid."

"It's not how he acted," Draco reasoned, also taking his brother's hand and triggering the combined bond that ran between them, "It was the insinuation that we were Death Eaters, isn't that right, Harry?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Harry whispered, the word almost completely inaudible to anyone but the other two as he whispered, "T-Thank…you, Drake…Nev…I appreciate it."

"What are brothers for?" asked Neville with a smile as he moved to Harry's side, using the bond and their strength to provide a soothing effect for his elder sibling.

_**Black Trinity**_

Around one-o-clock, the brothers' peace and quiet was interrupted by a knock at the door and, when Draco opened it, he found a kind-looking elderly lady pushing a trolley full of treats in front of her. There were some of the boys' favourite treats amongst the large amounts of food and drinks, but, when she asked them if they'd like anything, Harry and Neville declined while Draco bought two Pumpkin Pasties and three Cauldron Cakes as a _just-in-case_ for later before they reached Hogwarts.

Returning to the compartment, Draco smirked before he told the other two, "No sense in turning up at Hogwarts with an empty stomach, even if the feasts are as infamous and belt-bursting as Dad says they are."

"I…I guess so," Harry replied, taking the other Pumpkin Pasty from Draco – Neville didn't like them and so he just sat and listened – before he looked to his brother and, taking a bite, he asked, "Do…do you think I did wrong earlier, Drake? Letting…my gifts get out of control like that?"

"Nah," Draco replied, wiping his lips with the napkin that came with the pasties, "Weasleys, especially _that _one, have always been known to be a little…dense about some things. Remember that Dad told us about their Father working with Muggle equipment in the Ministry when his sons work for the goblins and with dragons?"

"I suppose," Harry reasoned, offering a small piece of his pasty to Gaia, who munched on it happily before Harry tucked the rest into his napkin and stored it in his robe for later.

"Harry," Neville then asked, a thought having come to him recently, "I…I know that you say different to Mum and Aunt Lily, but…would you answer a question for me?"

"What?" asked Harry coolly, taking a drink from a bottle of water that he'd stored inside his trunk for the journey.

"Well," Neville replied, clearing his throat before he glanced to his brother as he asked, "If…if you don't mind me asking…what is it _exactly_ that stops you calling…calling Sirius your Dad?"

"Bit of a stupid question, Neville," Draco reasoned, finishing his pasty as he explained, "Even _I_ understand why, though I had to have Mum explain it to me before I did."

"I…I don't…" Neville began, but Harry cut him off with an answer that, to Draco's surprise, was rather calm instead of edged by anger or frustration: then again, they _were_ brothers.

"My Dad," Harry explained, looking to the window as a small late-summer rain had started to lash against the windows, "James Potter, risked his life to ensure that Riddle couldn't get to Mum and me. He even went as far as throwing a Stunning Jinx against the nursery where I was sleeping to ensure that Mum listened to him: he _knew_ he wouldn't get away and yet he only really cared for me getting out alive."

"Harry," Neville cut in, as though he understood where this was going, "_My Dad_ risked his neck and wound up comatose, but I can still call Sirius my Father…so why?"

"It's a matter of honour," Draco answered for his elder brother, "Harry doesn't want to let go of the fact that he lost his own Father _because_ of the Event: unlike yours, Nev, who could wake up at any time, Harry will _never_ see James again. He chooses to hold onto the few memories he has of the man and also holds his love in his heart: it's how he keeps on going, isn't that right, bro?"

Harry nodded sadly while Neville, glancing to Draco, asked, "Is…is that what Aunt Cissa told you?"

"Yep," Draco replied, putting emphasis on the 'p' as he looked to Harry, "It hurts to lose someone, but to be at the centre of that loss and know that you couldn't have done anything. It takes a being with a heart of solid steel to be able to ignore such a sacrifice…" he cleared his throat before he continued, "I get the feeling that Harry will be able to call Sirius Dad when he's ready, but, for now, we have to humour him and let him make that choice himself."

Neville felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked to Harry, before he opened the bond with his brother and, sensing the hurt, guilt and truth of Draco's statement, Neville whispered, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

"Brothers very rarely keep secrets," Harry sniffed, wiping his own eyes as he explained, "I…I don't hesitate to shun Uncle Sirius, but…when he looks at me like that, it's like…like he's expecting me to just forget my Dad's sacrifice, which I can never do."

"Because the colliding magic of the Killing Curse and your Mother's escape is what destroyed Godric's Hollow in the first place," Draco reasoned, indicating Harry's forehead as he added, "And gave you that scar: it's not Dark Magic or anything like that; it's just a lasting memory of what was lost on that night."

"Yes," Harry agreed, glancing to Neville as he added, "I hope you understand now why I don't make my choice so quickly."

"I do, big brother," Neville reasoned, wiping his own eyes as he added, "And I'm sorry."

_**Black Trinity**_

The sky was getting dark as the Hogwarts Express finally neared its destination: having boarded in their robes, the trinity didn't need to change, but as they neared the station, they ensured their bags were packed, Harry and Draco released Hedwig and Osiris and let them fly to Hogwarts while Neville made sure that Gaia was comfortable. Finally, they moved out into the carriage and followed the throng of students off onto the platform; just as they neared the door, Harry was stopped when a voice cursed nearby.

Opening the compartment nearest him, Harry was a little surprised to find a girl with wild brown hair trying to gather her school things into a bag that was overstuffed with books, journals and what looked like Muggle writing equipment. With a polite clearing of his throat, Harry asked, "May I help you there, Miss?"

"Oh…thank you," the girl replied, watching as Harry drew his wand and, twirling it once, he aimed it at the girl's equipment.

"_Reducio,_" His spell hit the equipment and, to the girl's surprise, her things were shrunken down enough to be stored in her trunk and backpack. As he helped her return her things to her bag, Harry asked, "You do know we leave them on the train, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," the girl replied; she had a slightly bossy edge to her voice, but there was also something in her that seemed to make her speak rather quickly as she explained, "I was just checking my equipment and making sure I had enough of it; I'm the first in my family to go to Hogwarts, you see. My parents were surprised when I got my letter, but then Professor McGonagall helped show me to Diagon Alley and I've managed to learn all my books by heart; oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say thank you for your help, but I don't think I've heard of that spell."

"It's a third-year spell that was taught to me by my guardians," Harry explained politely, storing the bag and trunk back into the compartment before he led the girl out into the hallway and off the train, "It's a Shrinking Charm that allows for easy storage; to reverse it, just twirl your wand in the other direction and say Engorgio…or use the Finite Charm as well. Either will work."

"I'll be sure to remember that," the girl remarked, before she realised what was missing from their conversation as she added, "Oh, I'm sorry, in all my excitement I forgot to introduce myself: I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"Harry, there you are," Neville sighed as he and Draco had back-tracked to join their brother, "We thought that you'd have been left on the train: who's this?"

"Hermione Granger," Harry answered, "A Muggleborn apparently; oh, I'm sorry, I'm Harry Black and these are my brothers, Draco and Neville."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione remarked, following the boys over to where a giant man that Sirius had told them was named Hagrid was now leading the first-years to a small fleet of boats. As she joined them in their boat, Hermione then asked, "Did…did you say Black? As in Sirius Black, the famous defender of…"

"He's our adoptive Father," Harry cut in, his eyes on Hermione as he explained, "And anything else you may have heard about me is little more than a bull-faced lie."

Hermione seemed taken aback as she looked to Harry: the name Sirius Black had struck a chord because of how he'd helped protect Lady Lily Potter in the aftermath of the Godric's Hollow Tragedy, though there were unconfirmed reports of what had happened to her afterwards.

Her and…Merlin!

'Is Harry Black…Harry Potter?' Hermione wondered as the boats drew near to the majestic spectacle of Hogwarts School.

_**Black Trinity**_

"The Sorting shall begin momentarily; kindly take this opportunity to…smarten yourselves up."

Professor Minerva McGonagall left the first-years for a few moments, which left Harry time to draw on his practiced shields and his sense of calmness after the events of the train ride. However, as he waited on his godmother's return, Harry felt a hand tap his shoulder and, when he turned, he found Hermione Granger looking at him curiously.

"Can…can I help you, Miss Granger?" he asked warily, aware of her examining his eyes more than anything else.

"I…I just had to be sure," Hermione explained, lowering her voice so that only the Trinity could hear her, "Those eyes…the hair's different and you're a bit…more than what people said, but…there's no mistaking those eyes. You're…" she dropped her voice even lower, her lips forming the next words as she asked, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

With a sigh, as he knew he couldn't really be angry at this excitable and…somewhat unusual Muggleborn girl, Harry nodded softly as he explained, "Potter-Black, actually: and Draco is really Draco Malfoy-Black and Neville is Longbottom-Black; all three of us were adopted by Sirius in blood and Family Magic, which changed our appearances and made us brothers. Thank you," he then added to a stunned and almost humbled Hermione.

"What for?"

"For not shouting out your discovery to the whole world," Harry explained, looking to the other first-years as he explained to her, "I'm not a hero or anything like that: I'm not one to talk about the Event and _please_ don't ask me about where I've been or what I've done, because I won't tell you."

"Your…your secrets are your own, Harry," Hermione told him, her voice filled with sorrow as she added, "I…I just recognised the name; I'm not looking to embarrass you or ask questions you don't want to answer. More than anything…" she turned her head away, but it was Draco that heard her words, "I…I know what it's like to be alone."

"How so?" asked Draco, explaining over the brothers' bond what Hermione had said.

"At…at my Muggle school," Hermione explained, "I was considered an outcast; a bit of a freak because I liked to read and…because of my appearance. People avoided me and laughed about my…my knowledge and my learning: I was…well, I was sort of the school outsider. Then I learned I was a witch and…well, I thought…"

"You thought this could be a different start," Harry whispered, earning a nod from Hermione as he explained, "You think people here value magical knowledge because of how much we can do."

Another nod.

"In that case," Harry replied, looking to the other two, whom nodded with unspoken agreement with the query in their brother's gaze; returning his gaze to Hermione, Harry added, "I guess you'd better stick with us, Hermione Granger: I daresay that you could give Drake a run for his money with your knowledge…and, if our guardians approve, I can let you look at some of our more…advanced notes on higher-year magic."

"Really?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide as she wondered what she could have said to earn such an offer from the so-called Boy-Who-Lived – as the books she'd read called Harry Potter, but now she saw him to be just another boy.

"Really," Harry answered, extending his hand as he asked, "What do you say, Hermione? Feel like being our first Hogwarts friend?"

Hermione had a look like a startled fish, but she soon receded as she took Harry's hand and, looking into those almost-enchanting emerald eyes of his, she whispered, "Thank you…I won't ask anything you don't want to answer, I promise."

"I have _no_ doubts about that," Harry replied with a smile as Professor McGonagall returned and, with a few choice words, led the students into the Hogwarts Great Hall.

Walking between the four House Tables, the first-years gathered with Professor McGonagall and listened intently as she explained about them putting on the Sorting Hat and being sorted into their Houses. The first on the list was a girl named Hannah Abbot, but, as the trinity remained in place, Harry was more than aware of the eyes that watched them.

When his name was called out, he knew it would attract attention: however, the one thing he wasn't expecting was his Aunt Minerva then calling out, "Draco Black!"

Draco, with a confused glance to Harry – as their letters had held their original names of Longbottom, Potter and Black – approached the Sorting Hat before the wizened item opened its rim and exclaimed, "Next student, Deputy Headmistress."

Draco was even more confused, but Professor McGonagall obliged as she read, "Harry Black!"

Now the eyes of Hogwarts were on the eldest of the trinity as he approached and stood next to his brother, before the hat enlarged itself and seemed to fit over the heads of the two just as Professor McGonagall called out, "Neville Black!"

'This is…different than what I expected,' Harry thought, though for a moment, he thought he heard a wizened chuckle in his ear; when Neville joined them under the hat's rim, the ancient voice spoke to them.

'_Welcome to your true home, sons of the Founders; this day has been long in coming._'

'_Forgive us for asking, wise Hat,_' Harry remarked mentally, his eyes looking to the left and right where his brothers were, '_But why have us together? Surely we're destined for different Houses?_'

'_Oh no, son of Godric,_' the hat replied, another amused chuckle sounding around them as the hat explained, '_My creators have waited for your arrival and, now that you are here, the choice is yours: between you, there are the means for all four Houses, but each student can only be sorted to one. So, sons of Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga, where do you desire?_'

For a moment, Harry was a little confused as to the confirmation of his title as the son of Slytherin's line, before he heard Draco's voice in his head, '_We don't want Slytherin: that, we agreed on before coming to Hogwarts._'

'_And while Hufflepuff shows loyalty,_' Harry reasoned, '_We'd be too far out of the way for others to get to know us: we know that Hufflepuff is considered the dead-last House and, if we were there, we'd be seen as such. However, that isn't to say we don't want to make friends with the Badgers._'

'_Rowena would love that sense of logic, young Master Potter-Black,_' the hat remarked, while Neville was the one to say it.

'_We should go to Gryffindor,_' Neville remarked, his voice edged with determination as he explained, '_We're more than aware of the forces that stand in our way, but if we went anywhere but where they want us, then we'd be watched and judged, but if we went to Gryffindor, then we'd have ourselves some real chances to let them know we're _not_ for sale._'

'_Are you sure?_'

'_YES!_'

'_Then it shall be done…oh, and don't worry,_' the hat then added, another amused, knowing chuckle sounding around them as he explained, '_The friends you make shall influence the future: you'll see…better be…_GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry had never thought he'd ever hear such a loud ovation like what they received from the Sorting Hat's declaration…

_**Black Trinity**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore felt a mix of pleasure, concern and wonder fill his heart as he heard the hat sort _three_ students with the same name into the one house; when he'd seen the emerald eyes of the so-called Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore had realised why it was that Harry had been unreachable as had his fortunes and legacies. Now he was here and, from the appearance of the blonde-haired boy at his side, it seemed that he had also found Lucius Malfoy's lost heir and the Longbottom Heir to boot…but why were they all called Black now?

Seeing Harry settle amongst the Gryffindor students, Dumbledore saw Harry's eyes move to the High Table, a proud smile on his face; for a moment, the old man thought that the boy had acknowledged him and, with a salute of his goblet, Dumbledore _seemed_ to return the gesture. It was clear that the boy respected authority, which would make it all the easier to trap him and bring him to his knees: then, a few choice words with the Wizengamot about his return and Harry would be taken from his so-called _siblings_ and sent somewhere Dumbledore could control him.

He'd been meaning to see how Petunia and her husband were doing these days anyway…

"SLYTHERIN!"

The roar of the Sorting Hat's voice took Dumbledore's plans and sent them to hell as he looked over his spectacles and, with a gasp, noticed the Weasley boy going to the House of the Snakes…somewhat reluctantly as well.

How could this have been wrong?

_**Black Trinity**_

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room; boys' dormitory upstairs and down to your left, girls, the same on your right…you'll find all your possessions have been taken up: now, off to bed; good-night."

The Gryffindor Prefect, Percy _Weasley_ left the Common Room with an air about him as though he'd just been appointed king of the world, which left Harry, Neville and Draco time to move away from the group and over to where the Gryffindor first-year girls were moving off, Hermione waiting for them.

The girls were made up of Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass – which had surprised Draco as he explained that the Greengrasses were Slytherin-sorted for the past few generations – and, finally, Morag McDougal and Fay Dunbar, the other four girls looking to Hermione with an air of curiosity and unknown about them.

As for the boys, aside from Harry, Neville and Draco, there were also Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, which made a rather suspiciously-perfect five-man Gryffindor first-year, though Harry didn't mind.

Both Dean and Seamus were half-bloods and neither, he noticed, seemed intent on bothering him about the Event. Instead, they both welcomed him and his brothers with a warm smile and friendly handshakes, which is more than could be said for the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, who made a spectacle at the Welcoming Feast by chanting, "We Got Potter! We Got Potter!"

Shaking off his confusions and suspicions, Harry smiled as he asked, "So, how does it feel to be in Gryffindor, Hermione?"

"Well," Hermione replied, her next words surprising Harry as she explained, "The Sorting Hat _did_ say that I belonged here, though he also said I wasn't like others and that would make me feel good about myself…in the end."

"In any case," Harry reasoned, once more extending his hand to Hermione as he laughed, "Welcome to the Lions Den."

Hermione accepted the hand with a laugh to Harry's obvious reference not only to Gryffindor, but to the future that they now shared…

_**Black Trinity**_

Ron Weasley couldn't understand where everything had gone wrong;

Here he was, sharing the _worst_ dorm in the world with two thick idiots that made pigs look smart as well as some husband-murderer's son and a Death Eater in Training instead of sharing it with the boy he'd been told to make his best friend, Harry Potter. Even worse, the so-called hero of the wizarding world now shared a name with one of the darkest families in the world and had a junior Death Eater as his sibling.

That was wrong: the goody-goodiness between them was wrong;

Only Ron Weasley deserved to call Harry his mate and a sort of brother…

And soon, he'd make the git see it…

_**Black Trinity**_

All too quickly, though they also had their lessons with Minerva, Severus and their parents to thank for it, but all too quickly, Harry, Draco and Neville settled into a routine with Hogwarts and its life. The end of their first week saw the trinity take their first lesson with Severus, but, while Harry waited outside conversing with Hermione and Seamus about what to expect inside, the eldest member of the Trinity couldn't help but think about something that had worried him for a few days now.

Their lessons, as they'd expected, weren't so easy, but they were still enjoyable and amusing to show others that Harry wasn't an idiot and Neville, who'd been called _no better than a Squib_ by Weasley during their first lesson with the prat had the great pleasure of showing him up when they had their Transfiguration lesson with Minerva. Though the prat had done enough of that when he'd turned up late and thought Minerva wasn't watching: she'd proved him wrong when she'd changed from a cat into human form and threatened to turn him and _Mister Nott_ into a pocket watch.

However, Harry's attention wasn't on his Transfiguration lesson or his Charms lesson – where Professor Flitwick had told him straight away that he recognised Lily's teaching method from Harry's work and commended him on it – but the third of his most-basic of lessons: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

When Professor Quirinus Quirrell spoke, it was hard to understand him because he kept stuttering all the time; however, when he and Harry had met eyes, a sharp and unexplained pain had been drilled into Harry's scar and it was only the comforts of his brothers' parts in the bond that stopped Harry seriously reacting to it. Afterwards, Professor Quirrell had seemed to be watching Harry intently and seemed to take some sort of sick pleasure from watching him struggle through the pain.

Almost as though he knew that Harry could feel it.

Outside of the lesson, Harry had explained to Draco and Neville about the pain and, when they heard, it was Draco that suggested that they keep an eye on their professor. If he was somehow here to cause Harry pain, then the other two would be there to protect their elder brother: that was what made them so strong when stood as one.

Meanwhile, away from their conversations, Harry also began to enjoy Gryffindor life: despite their showman's act at the Feast, the Weasley Twins weren't as dense or idiotic as their brother when it came to talking about Harry. Instead, they just chatted with him and told him that they'd be there to help him if he needed it while at Hogwarts: a question from Hermione as to why that was revealed to the Twins – as they'd said they did it because they didn't want the Golden Boy of Gryffindor (as they coined the phrase) to be alone – that Harry was the son of the Marauder, Prongs and the Twins considered themselves the Marauders' successors.

That revelation sent the twins into a mood-based transformation from helpful jokers to obedient warriors of Gryffindor: the Marauders were their idols and, though Harry took it as a joke, Fred and George – who had a habit of calling themselves Gred and Forge to confuse others – said that they were at his command. This gave Harry an opportunity to delve into some otherworldly research and, with the twins help, he'd be able to move through Hogwarts as little more than a shadow. This opportunity was only increased in chances when the twins presented the Trinity with the Marauders Map.

"…I think Professor Snape wishes he was the Defence Professor, don't you, Harry?"

Hermione's address in his direction took Harry away from his thoughtful reverie; with a smile to his friend, Harry answered, "Actually, Hermione: Uncle Severus has a Master's in the art that could override every professor before him. He says he's only afraid because of the so-called curse that's on the position. Either way, we're lucky to have him as our professor: his predecessor, Professor Slughorn, was…well, let's just say he had some _unorthodox_ extra-curricular activities in mind and cared more for those in power than every student."

"Aren't you worried, Harry?" asked Daphne, the Greengrass Heiress being one of the first-years that was slowly forming herself into Harry's circle.

"About what?"

"I think," Draco answered for Daphne, "Greengrass is referring to Sev's past hatred for your Dad, Harry: don't worry, Greengrass, let's just say that's been taken care of by now."

As if on cue, the door to the Potions laboratory opened and Professor Snape stepped out, gesturing with his arm for the students to enter: Harry, along with Neville and Draco, made for the front of the class with Dean on one side of the trinity and Hermione on the other side. When the Slytherins – whom shared the class with the Gryffindors – entered, Harry almost smirked when he saw Weasley look at him with a shade of green that fit his new House perfectly.

'_I don't know what his problem is,_' Harry explained to the others, '_But he's starting to get on my nerves._'

Draco and Neville both nodded in silent agreement while Harry looked up as Severus' voice carried through the room, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect you to understand the fine art and subtle magical poetry that is potion-making, but for those…select few…" he looked at the trinity, who gave him a thin smile in return as he added, "Who possess…the predisposition."

'_Never could make us distracted in lesson,_' Draco laughed within his mind, earning a nod from the other two as Severus continued.

"I could teach you how to bottle the mind and ensnare the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death…now, let's see who has come to Hogwarts with the ability to learn: Mr Potter-Black?"

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry politely, his eyes on his mentor and godfather as the man addressed him.

"Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Stage One of the Draught of Living Death, Professor," Harry answered calmly, having been taught these particular questions and their answers in their year with Severus. "Following that, you'd need to add chilled hellebore petals and simmer over a low flame."

"10 points to Gryffindor," Severus remarked, earning a gasp from the class that _almost_ had the man smiling: as Harry, Draco and Neville knew, the man only protected his snakes because no-one else would. However, he was still a mentor and, as such, Severus' humane side was saved for his three key students and those he trusted.

"Anyone can read a book and know that," muttered Ron Weasley, earning a glare from Severus as he directed his ire to the boy.

"Is that so, Mr Weasley?" asked Severus, "Then let's see what one of my Slytherins can do: Mr Weasley, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar and what is it's comical mistake in potions master's journals?"

Ron was stunned, though he used his mouth before his brains as he asked, "How the hell do I know that? Ask Saint Potter: he seems to have all the answers."

"Five points from Slytherin for your rudeness, Weasley," Severus growled, looking to the front row as he asked, "Miss…Granger, is it?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied.

"Answer Mr Weasley's problem."

"A bezoar is believed to be a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat," Hermione explained, keeping her voice calm as she told him, "It's known to save you from most Class-B or lower poisons and is comically mistaken, sir, because it is not a stone, but a hardened hairball solidified by the digestive juices of the goat."

"Another ten points to Gryffindor," Severus remarked, once again surprising the group as he continued, "Let's see if someone can pick up Mr Weasley's folly: Mr Zabini, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, Professor," Blaise Zabini explained, "They are part of the same potions' crafting ingredient known as aconite, which is used in restorative draughts such as the infamous Wolfsbane Potion."

"Ten points to Slytherin," Severus remarked, catching a smirk on Harry's face at the mention of the Wolfsbane and with good reason:

The one that had created it…was Severus Snape himself.

**Chapter 2 and I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and favourite/alerted the story: your support helps keep my spirits up;**

**Anyway, with the first week done, what lies ahead for our favourite trinity?**

**Also, with some BIG changes in the setup of the Houses, how will this affect Dumbledore's plans?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Flying lessons and Harry learns a secret from Hermione; plus, Weasley tries to get to Harry through the wrong means and lure him into a trap: will our hero fall for the ploy? And, to top it all off, it's Halloween and Harry is forced to do that which he promised he wouldn't to save a friend…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: As you can see, I changed a few House members because I wanted to keep the numbers even and punish our favourite Dead-Man-Walking; also, Lavender Brown, with her attitude and idiotic way of talking and fashion-loving: sound like a Gryffindor to you? I don't think so: oh, and Fay Dunbar was someone used in the movies, so go onto HP Wiki if you need more info;**

**AN 2: Now, for some answers that will crop up: firstly, NO, Harry is NOT a Horcrux, but there is a reason that his scar still reacts to Voldemort;**

**With regards to our not-so-favourite Muggles, they'll make a cameo appearance when Harry and the gang meet Hermione's parents;**

**As canon events play out: Harry will NOT be on the Quidditch Team – mostly because I don't really know how to write out scenes without copying from the book/movie; Halloween will still happen and it will be Hermione, but the events will change slightly; the Mirror of Erised will make an appearance as will the Cloak, but Dumbledore doesn't have it;**

**Oh, and Harry's wand…IS the Elder Wand, but Dumbledore **_**believes**_** he has the real wand; after all, a wand of such power and heroic intentions wouldn't have such a dark core, would it?**

**Others to come as I explain them and, as you can see, I'm HOPING to cover as much of the seven years as possible: I'm sort of skimming through Years 1, 2 and 3 because of how things have changed, but I hope you enjoy them all the same;**


	3. Yr 1: The Trio's Worst Night

Black Trinity

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **A second prophecy ties together the fates of three children; an ancient family gains three brothers and a destiny is avoided, but can Hogwarts be ready for the Black Trinity whom hold more collective power than Merlin himself?

**Author's Notes: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoys my work and suggested that I turn my sample into a full story; I'd also like to dedicate this story to T4 (T-TrainorTurkey-T) and StormyFireDragon for keeping my spirits up. My recommended reads are Storm's newest stories _Out of Space Potter_ and _I Walk In The Shadows_; two amazing stories and two brilliant reads.

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Eventual Draco/Luna

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Brothers' Bonds_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Responses:**

**Fiferguy: When Harry was taught by Severus, he wasn't told about the true creator and, since Severus uses it for Remus, Harry just naturally assumes he was the original creator;**

**StormyFireDragon: Yeah, well it's nice to play about with things sometimes, Storm: you should know that from your own stories;**

**WhiteElfElder: When Riddle makes his first-book appearance, the Trinity will be there, so you may yet see the results of that;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: While that would be an interesting idea, my friend, I'd like to keep things moving along nicely for now: also, I did receive your PM and agree with the idea; it's a good one;**

**T4: Firstly, you deserve the credit, old friend: it's people like you that keep me going; second, with regards to the sorting, it's a bit of both that gave them the right to choose, but I'm glad you noticed it;**

**Discb: It is for most authors; by the way, out of curiosity, what do you mean by SA? Seven Adventures?**

"_Ten points to Slytherin," Severus remarked, catching a smirk on Harry's face at the mention of the Wolfsbane and with good reason:_

_The one that had created it…was Severus Snape himself._

Chapter 3: Yr. 1: The Trio's Worst Night

After their first lesson with Severus, Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione moved off towards the Great Lake where Harry, stripping off his socks and shoes and rolling up his trouser legs, let his feet soak in the water while the eldest of the Black Trinity lay back, his head resting on the grass. Behind him, Draco leaned casually against the large rowan tree that grew over the lake while Neville sat at the base of the tree; Hermione, on the other hand, sat next to Harry and, glancing to the calm natures of the trio, she couldn't help but ask, "What now?"

"We relax," Draco answered casually, indicating his elder brother as he explained, "Ever since we first started learning about magic, Harry's had this sort of routine that has a small amount of relaxation time put in after a strenuous lesson. And, given Uncle Sev has us working over boiling cauldrons and with dangerous, often-times unstable ingredients, we kind of _choose_ to relax after Potions."

"Besides," Harry mused, lifting himself up so that he was resting on his elbows, "We've got the afternoon off anyway, so why not take advantage of it?"

"But…" Hermione looked a little worried as she asked, "Don't you think that we should get started on our homework tasks so that we have the entire weekend to relax?"

"Hm…she's got a point," Harry reasoned, looking out over the lake as he added, "If we had our assignments out of the way before tomorrow morning, then we could spend the entire weekend doing whatever we wanted."

"Not that we need to worry too much anyway," Neville added, indicating his brothers as he explained to Hermione's confused gaze, "We've been taught pretty much all of our first-year curriculum at home with our parents and mentors. What would probably take someone like…Thomas and Finnegan four hours, would take us twenty minutes."

"Ergo," Draco finished, seeing a look of understanding pass over Hermione's face, "We relax; we chill out…usually at home by the pool, but the Lake will do for Hogwarts. And, when we're fully prepared, we go to our dorm…or our room, and we spend the necessary amount of time working. Why stress out about homework when you can do so much more with a clear head?"

"Oh…" Hermione replied, looking to Harry as she asked, "Would…that is, would you mind if I joined you in your homework times?"

"That's what friends do, Hermione," Harry reasoned, falling back onto the grass while Hermione noticed that his feet still dangled in the water, "We help each other…so yeah, you can join us."

_**Black Trinity**_

As Hermione discovered, Harry's plan of making time for relaxation and going into their homework assignments with a clear head actually worked; when they handed in their assignments the following week, Hermione was stunned when she and the Black Trinity all came back with O's on their work, though she had to remember that the boys had done this stuff before.

Still, it was an amazing idea and, with their acceptance of her into their circle, Hermione was beginning to realise the fun and privileges – personally speaking – that came with having friends who liked having you around.

In the second week after their Potions lesson, a sign was posted in the Gryffindor Common Room stating that Flying lessons would be held on Thursday with Gryffindor and Slytherin participating together. For some of the Gryffindors, this was a sign of concern as they knew of the dark history between the two houses. For Harry, Hermione noticed, it was a chance to do what he enjoyed doing best and flying up amongst the clouds, letting himself be lost in the thrum of his broom and his elation.

However, as he made his way down to breakfast on the morning of the Flying lesson, Harry found Hermione curled up in the Common Room, hugging her knees and her hands trembling with fear: approaching her, Harry sat by her side before he asked, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"N-No," Hermione replied, her voice almost fear-edged as she looked to him, "Harry…I know it's probably going to…to be embarrassing, but…there's something…something I haven't told…you. Or any of the others."

"What is it?" asked Harry, looking across the Gryffindor Common Room to where Draco and Neville had also hung back, their eyes filled with a sense of worry and curiosity for their friend's fearful glances.

"I…I'm afraid," Hermione whispered, looking to Harry as she added, "Afraid…of…of flying!"

"Really?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Hermione; with a sigh, Harry reached out and put his arm around his first friend before he asked, "Is that why you've been so quiet lately? Are you scared of this afternoon?"

"It's…it's just…" Hermione sniffed, trying her hardest not to cry in front of her best friend, "You all…you all sounded so excited about it…that…that I didn't want to…to let you lose…out on the fun. But…I don't want…don't want to let the House down or…or give Weasley something to…to laugh about."

It was true that Weasley would find a reason to boast and jeer at Hermione for her fear: he'd been a thorn in the Trio's sides ever since their first day: every chance he got, he'd heckle Harry about being mates and ending the joke about him being in Slytherin. He'd also make jibes about Neville's parents and Draco's Father, which _nearly_ earned him a shower…_without being in the shower_.

If he found out about Hermione's fear…the thought was just too much for Harry to bear; lowering his hand so that he was touching hers, Harry smiled softly before he asked, "Would you like me to have a word with Aunt Minerva? It's only compulsory that you _attend_ the lesson; if you can't participate, then that's fine. And I think a fear like yours is a perfectly legitimate reason, wouldn't you agree?"

Hermione was stunned: looking back up to Harry and his brothers, she managed to gasp out, "You…you'd do that…for me?"

"Of course," Harry answered, already making plans to keep his promise as he added, "But I won't betray our friendship: I'll only go to McGonagall if you let me tell her the whole story."

Once again, Hermione began to understand the whole point behind having friends that would be there for you; with a wipe of her eyes, she nodded and gave a weak smile as she told him, "I…I'd like that: thank…thank you, Harry."

"What are friends for?" asked Harry as he rose with Hermione and, leading Draco and Neville with them, the young Lightning Master made for the dormitory entrance.

_**Black Trinity**_

It was pretty overcast when the Gryffindors left the Great Hall after lunch and made their way down to the Flying Pitch; Harry, Draco and Neville had Hermione with them, a letter from Professor McGonagall held in the young girl's hand as she followed her friends to the pitch. Reaching the site, Harry was a little surprised to find the Slytherins, including the bane of his Hogwarts life, Ronald Weasley, already there when it was actually fairly impossible for anyone to drag Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle away from an open feast.

Two rows of brooms were set between the students and, as the Gryffindors took their places, their teacher, Rolanda Hooch, walked towards them, her firm, unwavering, take-no-nonsense gaze glancing between the students as she exclaimed, "Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," the students chorused as their professor reached the other end of the assembly, her face now showing a hint of excitement as she addressed the students.

"Welcome to your first Flying lesson; well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom in a line: come on, now, hurry up."

"Excuse me, Madam Hooch," Harry spoke up, keeping Hermione comfortable as he asked, "Could you spare a moment to have a private word?"

"As long as it's a quick one, Mr Potter-Black," Madam Hooch replied, moving away from the group with Harry and Hermione, their closeness bringing a range of jeers from the Slytherins, but Draco and Neville knew that their brother was made of sterner stuff.

With their teacher, Harry took Hermione's letter before he handed it to the Flying Instructor as he explained, "Professor McGonagall has given Hermione permission to sit out of practical exercises in these lessons due to…" he looked to the group before he lowered his voice and added, "She's afraid of flying, Professor: it's a case of aviatophobia."

"I see," Madam Hooch replied, understanding now why Harry had pulled them aside, "It's nothing uncommon, Miss Granger and, of course, if you're uncomfortable with the tasks, you can sit them out. But I have dealt with others like you before and, if you'd like some private help in conquering this fear, then I'd be more than willing to set up a private session…with Mr Potter-Black as an assistant, of course. Would that be suitable for you, Miss Granger?"

"Y-Yes…Professor," Hermione replied, thanking her and, with a glance to Harry, Hermione saw a reaction from him that told her she wouldn't even need to ask for his help.

_**Black Trinity**_

That evening, as everyone sat down for dinner, Harry, Draco and Neville were once more forced to protect the honour of a friend when Weasley approached their table, a look of smugness on his face as he asked, "So, Potter: care to share what was so important that you had to take some time out with your girlfriend, the walking motor-mouth?"

"I'd tell you, but I'm afraid I don't know any walking motor-mouth," Harry replied coolly, rising from his seat as he added, "And, for the record, Mr Weasley, Gryffindor business is not the business of a Slytherin like you; so why don't you go back to your seat and see if you can beat Crabbe and Goyle's record for the fastest feast devouring in Hogwarts history?"

"You think you're _so_ clever, don't you, Potter?" asked Weasley, earning a sigh from Harry as he glanced to his brothers, a part of the trio's minds wondering where Weasley got his brains from. Maybe a second-hand yard sale of some kind.

"Cleverer than you, yes," Harry reasoned, "Though that's not too hard: even Lavender Brown is smarter than you and all she talks about is the latest fashions."

"Care to prove it?" asked Weasley, earning a snigger from Harry that must have put him over the edge as he added, "Wizard's duel: midnight: the Trophy Room. Just you…and me."

"Sorry, Weasley," Harry replied calmly, sniffing once as he explained, "But I have plans for midnight tonight; mostly involving being fast asleep in my dormitory and dreaming of the day where I'm a great and noble Lord of my family and you're nothing more than trailer-park trash."

Weasley's hand smacked out, but Draco, sensing the danger, got there first; grabbing Weasley's hand, he shook his head as he whispered, "Bad idea, Ronald: no-one strikes out at my brother like that."

"Like you'd know anything about real family, Death Eater!" Ron hissed, a sudden rumble of thunder silencing the git, but, thankfully, Professor Snape had gotten to the House Table while Draco had warned Weasley about attacking Harry.

"You seem to have developed a fancy for upsetting the status quo of Slytherin House, Mr Weasley," he snarled at the boy, releasing Draco's hand from Ron's arm as he added, "That's your sixth detention in three weeks and, since you seem to like the Trophy Room so much, I think that you should spend tonight cleaning it out…_by hand._ Mr Filch will let you go at one-minute-past midnight and no earlier; now return to your seat and kindly stop disrupting the meals with your idiocy."

As Weasley stomped back to his seat, Severus turned to face Harry before he told him firmly, "You, Draco and Neville; my office, after dinner."

"Yes, Uncle Severus," Harry replied coolly, though his hands were curled into fists from Weasley's attack on his family.

Attacking him, he could forgive, but _nobody_ targeted his brothers or their ex-lives and got away with it…

_**Black Trinity**_

As they'd been instructed, the Trinity made their way down to Severus' office after the evening feast, each of them knowing – or at least, taking a lucky guess – the reason that their godfather and mentor wished to see them. Reaching the office without much obstruction, Harry knocked at the door and was admitted by Severus; when they entered, Harry was both shocked and a little worried to see his Mother, Lily, waiting in the office along with Sirius, Narcissa and Alice.

"Mum?" asked Harry, a note of concern in his voice as he asked, "What…what are you doing here? What if…"

"Albus is too occupied with his own machinations to pay attention to our private lines, Harry," Severus explained, his voice edged by a hint of concern of his own as he added, "I asked your parents to come here as I feel we need to talk: mostly about you, Harry."

"Me?" asked the silver-haired Black, "What for?"

"Severus tells us that you're having problems with the youngest of the Weasley brood," Sirius explained, his eyes on his sons as he added, "But he also tells us that you, Harry, are having trouble in controlling your basic instincts and commands over your Storm powers."

"I don't…" Harry began, but Severus raised a hand to cut him off before he picked things up.

"In the Hall today," he explained calmly, "And in our lessons, I've noticed the room's environment changing whenever you've been getting stressed out by the comments of the youngest Weasley; today, you actually came close to drawing in an actual storm."

"The thunder rumble?" asked Neville.

"Yes," Alice explained for her son's benefit, "It's the first stage of an art of the Storm Mages and Masters known as Stormcalling; what it means is that, in a mixed-up state of emotion, your magic reaches out and latches onto a storm's gathering energy and, simply put, pulls it in: calls it."

"Now we know you don't mean to do that, Harry," Lily added, seeing her son's eyes widen with shock, "But that's why you have to be careful with your emotions and your reactions to your brothers and your friends. Storm Mages, unlike Storm Masters, are less likely to draw in the more-dangerous storms, but they can still cause some pretty big damaging effects. As for a Storm Master, like you, Harry; they can call anything from a local rainstorm to a full-blown typhoon hurricane and more. There was actually a record of one Storm Master bringing a _Firestorm_ to the town around him and destroying it almost beyond repair in Chicago in 1871: Muggles blamed a cow for the after-effects, but that was only after Obliviators and Unspeakables took care of the damaging effects."

"So," Severus added, seeing a look of fear now appear in Harry's eyes, "Because you're untrained in the art of the Storm itself, I feel I have no choice now, but to take you under my wing and teach you control so that you don't accidentally turn Hogwarts into a debris. In the meantime, I want you, Draco and you, Neville to help Harry reign in control through the bond that the three of you share; remember that, together, your magic is more powerful than any that have come before you."

"We'll do our best, Uncle Severus," Draco remarked, though Harry crossed the room and, looking into his Mother's eyes, he let her hold him and comfort him from the fears he felt.

"I…I'm not a destroyer," he whispered, his words and sobs being shushed by Lily as she soothed him.

"I know, sweetie," she told him, "So do your best in these lessons…and, while we're here, how about you tell me about this Miss Granger that Minerva says you act so kind towards?"

"Does that mean you'd like a tea, Lily?" asked Severus, earning a nod from his old friend as she held her son and listened to him talk about his time at Hogwarts so far.

_**Black Trinity**_

Talking with his Mother and finding out about another stage of his power seemed to really help Harry and, as the month wore on, the young Master of the Storm began to split his time in-between four different activities: working on assignments with Hermione and the other Gryffindors, spending social time with his friends, working with Severus in lessons and meditations on his power and, finally, research.

The final part came from a private desire to learn more about his power, the sides of it that Harry hadn't been told about: with a little help from Minerva – as information on the master manipulators of the elements wasn't found in the main library, but the Restricted Section – Harry spent many an evening reading different books on meditation, Occlumency, emotional-control techniques and, finally, the power of the Storm Master.

One thing he learned was that his power would be matched by a spirit of _pure_ air spiritual infusion: it was also meant to be an animal of pure-magical origin, which explained why Hedwig, a _Snowy_ Owl, hadn't bonded with his Storm Master's soul and magic. Harry also learned that, in time, he could command the four winds to aid him to fly without a wand and, with enough practice and meditation control, could actually Flash from one location to another – sort of like a phoenix, but, instead of flames, Harry would vanish in a bolt of lightning.

The one part that he didn't like reading about was the part that Severus and his Mother had referred to when they'd talked in the Potions' Master's office: the art of the Stormcaller.

_STORMCALLERS: DANGEROUS OR DEITIES IN DISGUISE?_

_For as long as there have been those who command the elemental forces of nature, there have been those who can withstand the fury of what is known as the Pure Core of the Element that they command. The basic art of these Masters/Mages are known as Benders, except for the one art that is considered most-dangerous of them all: the Stormcaller._

_Born from the art of a Storm Mage/Master, the Stormcaller has the ability to actually reach into the points of energising magic where a storm takes root and summon it or command it to move to a specified location. In this form, the Stormcaller can then bring down the fury of the storm and equalise the level of destruction to an F5 Tornado or a Force 12 Earthquake._

_Known records of the Stormcallers' powers going out of control include the downfall of Pompeii in times before magic was recognised in Western Civilization as well as the infamous Great Chicago Fire in 1871 and the eruption of Mt St Helens in 1980, which was preceded by a two-month manhunt for the Storm Master involved that led to steam eruptions and weather changes. In the 1980 incident, the Storm Master was so powerful that her energy covered 22,000 square miles in a short space of time even after extermination was ordered._

_However, records given from the Magical Americana Sciences Academy in Norfolk, Virginia have confirmed that Stormcallers, while apparently dangerous, have also been seen as heroes and warriors in times of crisis. One Stormcaller helped silence Krakatoa following its monstrous eruption in 1883 while another has been recorded in being the saviour of Western Americana following tidal waves and tsunamis and the infamous San Francisco Earthquake in 1906._

_In European Magical Circles, the Stormcaller is considered a threat because of the risk of instability over its environmental, atmospheric-commanding abilities, though there have been no confirmed reports of major events concerning these two-sided individuals._

'No wonder Severus thought I needed help,' thought Harry as he closed the book and, closing his eyes, he took several long, deep breaths as he considered the power inside him and, for the first time since learning of his fate as a Storm Master, Harry felt one emotion for the magic inside him:

Fear…

_**Black Trinity**_

If there was one day on the calendar that was the worst of days for the Black Trinity, it was Halloween, All Hallows' Eve, Samhain: October 31st.

In the short space of one day, all three members of the trinity had changed their lives, lost their families in one way or another and been forced into hiding within a place that couldn't be found…save for those who knew how to find it.

So, when the evening feast came around and the Gryffindors found themselves a few students short, it was Daphne that, looking to a dumbstruck Fay, asked calmly, "Any idea where the Fearsome Threesome are? I know today is…is not a day they'd care to celebrate, but everyone deserves to enjoy the Halloween Feast, don't they?"

"I heard something about Professor Snape letting them go to his office," Seamus explained while the others caught on to what Daphne was insinuating, "But that doesn't explain our other missing Lion: where's Granger gotten to?"

"Last I heard," Parvati Patil explained to him, "Snake-Weasley over there cornered her after Charms and told her that Harry was feeling sorry for her and that was the only reason he let her pal around with him. He said that she was someone that didn't deserve friends and Harry knew this: he says he was just being charitable."

"Bullshit!" snapped the Weasley Twins, startling the others before Fred Weasley explained, "Harry likes Hermione…"

"Maybe even _like-_likes her…" added George with a snigger and a suggestive look.

"He'd never just use someone," they explained in unison, "Not Harry: he's too nice…too Gryffindor."

"Cut it out with the two-speak you two," Daphne sighed, looking to Parvati as she asked, "So where is she?"

"In the…"

Parvati's answer was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall being thrown open and, to the amusement of the Great Hall's students, Professor Quirrell ran in screaming like his head was on fire:

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS…thought you ought to know…"

Then he fell to the floor in a dead faint…and all hell broke loose.

_**Black Trinity**_

_Ten Minutes Earlier…_

Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy sat with their respected children as well as the boys' adoptive Father, Sirius Black, in front of a conjured mural with three black candles burning at the base of the mural. Above the candles were images of Frank Longbottom, Neville's birth Father, and James Potter, Harry's late-birth Father, while both boys bowed their heads respectfully.

This was a tradition that the trio had seen to each and every year: it was kind of silly, but Harry and Neville enjoyed how it brought them all together and, even though Draco had only suffered from losing Lucius Malfoy because he was a Death Eater, the third member of the Trinity felt the same respect and homage that they showed to one another and to the memory of Harry's Dad.

"He'll wake up," Neville whispered, lighting an incense stick that burned a hearty smell of woodland berries through the office that Severus had let them use, "One day…he'll get better."

"In the meantime, you have us," Harry remarked, taking his younger brother's hand before he also took Draco's as he added, "And we have each other: through everything and…everyone that's working against us, we still work together."

"Amen to that," Draco chuckled, looking to Harry as he felt his elder brother's hand tighten around his, "You okay?"

"I…I don't know," Harry sighed, looking back to the door as he mused, "I can't…can't shake the feeling that…something's going to happen: here, tonight…inside Hogwarts. I also can't forget…her face."

"Hermione?" asked Lily, earning a nod from her son, "What happened?"

"We were in Charms with Professor Flitwick," Harry explained, his voice edged with a hint of anger that was only lightly shown as he'd learned over the past month to keep his emotions in check. "And we were working on the Wingardium Leviosa Charm when Professor Flitwick instructed us and Hermione to help others; anyway, Weasley and his Slytherin idiots were one of the ones we were helping and, when Hermione showed him the right way, he got angry. After lesson, Hermione was cornered and I tried to help her, but she ran off before I could do anything: it's like…she was scared of me."

"That's not right," Alice reasoned, looking to her honorary son as she told him, "From what we were told last month, you've formed quite the friendship bond with the young lady: where is she now?"

"Parvati Patil said she heard Hermione in the girls' toilets, crying," Neville answered and, as the words left his lips, Neville gasped as Harry rose and, turning away, went to leave the room.

"Don't you even think of causing trouble, Harry James Potter-Black," Lily warned her son, but the door was closed by the time she'd finished.

"He's not going to listen, Lily," Sirius whispered from his place near the mural, "He's too much of James in the way he protects those closest to him: remember what happened with you and the first time that you saw Remus?"

Lily just nodded, but she silently hoped that her son wouldn't be _too_ reckless with his choices; that and a silent promise to _ground_ him for the Christmas holidays for not listening to her…

_**Black Trinity**_

"Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head and sniffed once as she heard Harry's voice addressing her from the other side of the door; after hearing Weasley's foul words about how Harry had felt sorry for her, Hermione had just wished to be alone. But now, with him just outside the door, Hermione only felt a sense of shock and sadness that she'd let that jealous Slytherin get to her.

"H-Harry?" she asked, watching as the door to her cubicle was opened, those _very_ familiar emerald-green eyes looking at her with a sense of sadness and disbelief as he stood there.

"I'd never use you," he told her straight, his voice calm as he explained, "You're my best friend and someone that makes me glad to be here at Hogwarts: as for Weasley, I don't care how many brothers he has or how much he _claims_ to know about me, because that's all just Ministry-based propaganda. I mean, who is it that's helping me learn to control my Storm powers ever since I learned about being a Stormcaller?"

"Me," Hermione replied, smiling slightly as she listened to Harry.

"Who is it that I'm helping to conquer her fear of flying so that we can have fun together?"

"Me."

"And who is it that doesn't listen to all that Boy-Who-Lived BS and just chooses to like me because I'm Harry?"

"Me."

"That's right," Harry nodded, extending his hand to her and, taking it, he lifted her up and pulled off a nearby strip of tissue to wipe her eyes and clean up her appearance slightly. "You, Hermione: not out of pity or because I want something from you, because I don't want anything. It's because of the same reason that I've said so all month…because we're friends. So please, don't let Weasley get to you; instead, just turn your nose up at him and let him see that you _know_ you're better than him: he's just a mewling quim while you're the true Lioness around here…okay?"

"Okay," laughed Hermione, Harry wiping her eyes again as she added, "Thanks, Harry."

"No worries," Harry replied, taking Hermione's hand as he added, "Now, come with me, Hermione Granger: you're invited to a very exclusive par…"

He didn't get to finish as, when he'd taken Hermione out of the cubicle, Harry had turned and found their way blocked by a huge, smelly, grey-skinned, club-wielding mountain troll, the eyes of the large creature fixed on Harry and Hermione.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Don't…move," Harry whispered, flicking the wrist that he held Hermione's hand in; releasing her hand, Harry took a hold of his wand and, keeping close to Hermione, he instructed, "Move when I say so and not a minute sooner."

"Harry…I'm scared," Hermione confessed, but Harry wouldn't hear it.

"Don't be afraid, Hermione," he told her, "You're not alone in here: I'm with you, I'm your friend and I won't let anything happen to you; that's a promise."

Then, as Hermione gasped at the sheer force and fury within Harry's words, the eldest member of the Trinity raised his wand before he commanded, "_Lacarnum Inflamare!_"

A jet of bluebell flames flew from the end of Harry's wand and struck the troll in its head, a loud wail leaving the creature's mouth before Harry commanded, "RUN!"

Hermione didn't need telling twice; following Harry's lead, she ducked under the large creature's flailing limbs and made for the door; however, as she reached it, Hermione cried out as a large hand grabbed her and threw her back against the wall of the toilets.

"HERMIONE!" Cried Harry, looking to the troll with eyes of fury as he hissed, "_Big_ mistake: I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt…"

He felt a sudden fury rising inside him, a smell of ozone filling the air…

"I promised her that she'd be safe and I was with her…"

Harry's green eyes started to glow with an electrifying shade of white…

"I told her she was my friend…and that I'd never let anything happen to her…"

Static sparks danced at the ends of Harry's fingers…

"I'll be damned if I let _you_ force me to break that promise!"

He let loose…and the troll screamed in furious pain.

_**Black Trinity**_

Draco and Neville felt their brother's anger on their own side of the bond and, having left their parents to find out the source of the rage, the two members of the Trinity ran from the dungeons and moved up into the halls. On their way, Severus and Minerva met them, but all they could get out of the boys was, "Harry…rage…Hermione…bathroom…needs help!"

Severus, knowing the strength of the bond between the trio, understood even _that_ broken message: running with the others, Minerva following close behind, they made their way to the girls' bathroom and, as they opened the door, Draco and Neville both gasped at what they saw in front of them.

Harry, their elder brother, was glowing from head-to-foot in a powerful, luminescent aura of white and gold, his hair blowing about madly as though he was caught in a powerful wind. His hands were raised in front of him and, from the palms of his hands and the tips of his fingers, Draco and Neville could see two collective sets of blue and white lightning bolts being thrown at the large troll, which was now cowering on the floor in front of Harry, its skin smoking heavily.

"Harry…" Neville whispered, his words cut off by Draco pointing to the other side of the room.

"There's Hermione."

Running to the other side, Draco and Neville crouched down and examined Hermione's body: she was alive, just unconscious with an ugly-looking wound on her forehead. It would go down in time, but now they understood what had caused their brother to throw the lightning like he had done.

And it was no ordinary lightning either: it was magical lightning, which was _like_ normal lightning, but, unlike the basic lightning strikes of the normal bolts, magical lightning flowed like a beam of electrically-charged magical energy – like electricity going through a circuit – and didn't stop until it was drawn in.

However, if Harry didn't stop soon, others would come and discover their secret: thinking quickly, Draco used the water that he could see and, moving it and moulding it with his will as he'd been taught, he pushed it over the troll's carcass, freezing it in place with a sigh of ice-cold breath that froze the water. At the same time, Harry rounded on his brothers, the energy being dissipated as he did so, before Draco explained, "Calm down, big brother: Hermione's safe; she's just unconscious."

"Drake…" Harry gasped, as though realising the error of his ways and the power he'd just brought out; however, before he could say anything more, Harry fell forwards…right into a strong pair of arms belonging to a messy black-haired man.

"D-Dad?"

Neville and Draco both gasped as they looked to the eyes of the man that held Harry: the title had surprised them because the one holding their brother wasn't James Potter at all.

It was Sirius…and he was as surprised as the others with Harry's address to him; with a soft smile, Sirius placed a gentle hand over his son's eyes and let him sleep as he whispered, "Yes, pup: it's me; everything's okay now; just rest…and we'll take care of you. I'm very proud of you…my son."

If Harry realised who was talking to him, he didn't show it:

Instead, he let himself be dragged off by the unconsciousness of his magical energy assault, leaving Sirius to lift him up while Severus took Hermione and, together with Minerva, they led the boys, their brother and their friend off towards the Hospital Wing.

Which also meant that they missed the game of '20 Questions' with Albus Dumbledore, who turned up just moments later with a look of confusion and shock in his eyes at the damage and power that had been used and shown against the troll.

**Chapter 3 and a different Halloween, but we also learn why it's wrong to REALLY cross Harry Potter or make him lie about a promise: what will the repercussions be for this night and what will Harry have to say about using magical lightning to avenge a friend?**

**Also, what will Harry say when he realises that his address of patriarchal title wasn't to who he thought it was?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Christmas comes around and Harry and Sirius have a little chat: plus, Severus takes a risk in demonstrating the power of a Stormcaller to Harry, but a risk becomes a reward for Christmas Day; plus, Harry is called before Dumbledore to answer for Halloween and his location: will Harry submit to the old man? I don't think so…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: The 'magical lightning' used by Harry was inspired by the Energy Bolts used by 'The Master' in Doctor Who: all copyright to Russell T Davies and all original inspiration to the show as well;**

**AN 2: The idea for a 'Stormcaller' came from Snapegirlkmf's story of the same name; all thanks and ownership goes to the original creator: I just thought it would be interesting to give Harry a downside to his incredible powers;**


	4. Yr 1: Why Is Snow White?

Black Trinity

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **A second prophecy ties together the fates of three children; an ancient family gains three brothers and a destiny is avoided, but can Hogwarts be ready for the Black Trinity whom hold more collective power than Merlin himself?

**Author's Notes: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoys my work and suggested that I turn my sample into a full story; I'd also like to dedicate this story to T4 (T-TrainorTurkey-T) and StormyFireDragon for keeping my spirits up. My recommended reads are Storm's newest stories _Out of Space Potter_ and _I Walk In The Shadows_; two amazing stories and two brilliant reads.

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Eventual Draco/Luna

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Brothers' Bonds_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Responses:**

**StormyFireDragon: Thanks Storm: it just seemed to write itself really, but the idea was a fun one;**

**MikanMD: I changed a few things to suit ideas I have for what's to come and one of those ideas was to give Hermione a female aid that wasn't so…ditzy – like a certain 'Won-Won' stalker;**

**WhiteElfElder: Actually, it is something along those lines that will help keep Harry in control: for now, though, he has his brothers;**

**NessaFefales: Yes I have read that story and, like I said at the end, it's where the idea came from: and you're right, it is an amazing story;**

**Drekk: He was a bit out of it and all he saw was messy hair: given it was Halloween and what James was famous for…you figure it out;**

**T4: Yeah, it was an interesting line to use: don't know why I haven't done so before; also, the Storm-Caller power is going to be demonstrated fairly soon…though maybe NOT as it was done in that other story;**

"_D-Dad?"_

_Neville and Draco both gasped as they looked to the eyes of the man that held Harry: the title had surprised them because the one holding their brother wasn't James Potter at all._

_It was Sirius…and he was as surprised as the others with Harry's address to him; with a soft smile, Sirius placed a gentle hand over his son's eyes and let him sleep as he whispered, "Yes, pup: it's me; everything's okay now; just rest…and we'll take care of you. I'm very proud of you…my son."_

_If Harry realised who was talking to him, he didn't show it:_

Chapter 4: Yr. 1: Why Is Snow White?

After the excitement and differently-ranged emotions surrounding Halloween had passed, Harry, Draco and Neville took special care to keep an eye on Hermione as well as aid and assist her in adjusting to the magical world. Confirming that Harry wasn't Hermione's friend simply because he felt sorry for her had also helped the Trinity with supporting their friend in her lessons and around the school, though Parvati Patil and Daphne Greengrass had also helped, which, in turn, formed the female version of the Gryffindor Golden Trio – a name coined by the Weasley Twins about the Trinity.

It wasn't until Harry awoke in the early hours of one frosty morning, shivering slightly from a cold breeze that blew through the Tower that he realised how close it was to Christmas and a return to his family. Indeed, the signs had been there – what with Minerva coming around for a list of names concerning those who'd be staying over the holidays that nearly _all_ of Gryffindor Tower had signed – but, with his lessons with Severus on Storm-Calling, his socialising with his friends, his lessons in general and, of course, his time with his brothers, Harry had failed to realise just how much time had passed by.

And, speaking of the day that Minerva had come around, Harry's thoughts had been plagued by what had happened next: when Albus Dumbledore had called him to his office…

_**Black Trinity**_

It had been just another morning breakfast feast when Harry had been approached by Minerva and told that Dumbledore wished to speak with him: of course, as his godmother as well as his Head of House, she wasn't about to let him attend a meeting with the Headmaster alone. However, when Minerva and Harry – who was also accompanied by Draco and Neville who were there as emotional support for their brother – arrived at Dumbledore's office, the young Lightning Master was surprised when he found Severus also standing there, his question answered before he had a chance to ask it.

"Lily would kill me if she learned I avoided an appointment with the Headmaster and you," Severus explained calmly, "Besides, I'm not going to let you face that man on your own, Harry."

Giving the password to the gargoyle – which made Harry grimace slightly as he found that it was Muggle or magical-sweet-based – the band of five made their way up the stairs and into an office that, in all his years at Hogwarts, Harry would always consider as being the _only_ thing he admired about Dumbledore. He would never again see another office or living space as grand as this one: with its portraits of former headmasters as well as odd little trinkets that emitted puffs of smoke and slowly spun on their own accord, it was certainly a…unique place.

On one stand, observing the five warily, the Sorting Hat seemed to smile at Harry while, across the room from the old hat, a healthy-looking red-feathered bird with bright eyes and sharp talons seemed to let out a trill of warmth at seeing Harry, Draco and Neville in his presence.

Dumbledore himself was sitting behind an ornate desk laden with items and parchments, his eyes on Harry as the young wizard moved across the room and, lifting his hand, he stroked the bird's soft plumage gently, feeling a sensation akin to static electricity pass over his fingers while the bird trilled again at the soft touch.

"Such a beautiful phoenix, you have, Headmaster," Harry whispered, still stroking the creature as he asked, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I did, Harry," Dumbledore replied, Harry's rage at the man's lack of polite behaviour and formal address only calmed by the soft presence of the phoenix in front of him. Those feelings only intensified when Dumbledore then added, "Minerva, Severus, would you kindly escort Messers Longbottom and Malfoy out of here? I asked for Harry alone and…"

"Where our brother goes, we go, Headmaster," Draco replied coldly, his hands tightened into fists as he added, "And my name, like my brothers', is Black, Headmaster: the only thing I share with that…_criminal_ is a _small_ blood match."

"Of course, young Draco," Dumbledore replied, his continued arrogance grinding Harry's gears into dust as he added, "However, I specifically asked for Harry and not you."

"Then if I _must_ stay," Harry growled, "I _specifically ask_ that you call my Mother as well as _Lord_ Sirius Black here since you seem intent on taking my brothers from me and wanting us alone: you wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression, would you…_Albus?_"

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed, apparently presenting the air of a man you could trust with your life – which Harry didn't – as he added, "I am your Headmaster and ask, young man, that you show me respect."

"I can trump that, _Headmaster,_" drawled Harry, his voice hardening as he explained, "_I _am _Lord_ Potter and Heir Primus to House Black and ask that _you_ show me respect, but since you seem to have a fetish for addressing me by my first name, I'll gladly return the favour. Oh, and since you haven't called my family here, I don't think that Minerva, Severus, Draco _or_ Neville will be going anywhere. Now, what do you want? I've got plans to make for my holidays and…"

"And that's why I've asked you to come here, Harry," Dumbledore answered, "I would like you to tell me, since you have _not_ informed Professor McGonagall, where you are spending your holiday?"

"So you can convince me to stay, you mean?" asked Harry, smirking as he saw Dumbledore almost flinch from the corner of his eye, "Or are you hoping to make up some cock-and-bull story about it not being safe for me to leave?"

"I ask you again to show me respect, Harry…"

"Only when _you_ do, old man," Harry remarked, earning a smirk from his brothers as Harry finally turned to face Dumbledore, though his combined power from his brothers kept their minds shielded from any attempted Legilimency on Dumbledore's part…which he tried after just _three_ seconds.

Seeing that he wasn't making headway with Harry, Dumbledore changed tactic as he asked, "Should you be so selfish that you ignore your friends, Harry? I understand that not every Gryffindor is leaving and…"

"If you're referring to Hermione or Daphne, they're both going home and Hermione is our honoured guest for a Yule Feast at Sirius' estate," Harry explained, easily redirecting the attempted ploy as he added, "And the Weasley Twins are only staying because they can't help but _hate_ their overbearing mother and the thoughts of what she'll do when they go to Romania to visit their elder brother, Charlie. So, just who am I ignoring, Headmaster?"

"What of the youngest Weasley?"

Dumbledore's questioned earn a round of laughter from the Trinity that even surprised Minerva and Severus before Draco, wiping his eyes, asked, "Why would we be concerned with a Slytherin who chooses to target our friends, endanger their lives and try to get my brother expelled in a phoney-baloney duel? You know, if we _had_ attended that duel and he hadn't, then the Weasley Family and everything they have would have become Harry's: you _do_ realise that, don't you, Headmaster?"

"I believe I was talking to Harry, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore replied hotly, his voice edged with anger as he added, "And you do not have the right to speak of matters that you're obviously confused about. After all, I hear that Lucius has asked for a custody hearing concerning…"

Whatever else he would have said was cut off by a smash of the windows above their heads, an icy wind blowing around the room and frightening the Headmasters within the portraits while, across from Dumbledore, Harry's voice was colder than the wind as he hissed, "What _have_ you done?"

"What is for the Greater Good, Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"According to whom?" asked Harry, the feel of his brothers' hands in his being the only things keeping him from doing what Severus had taught him about his uniqueness and summoning a storm. There was a _real_ tempting blizzard not too far from where they were standing that seemed to tantalise his senses.

'_Don't do it,_' Draco's voice whispered in his brother's mind, '_Your anger is what he's hoping for: just let it go, Harry: Dad will sort everything out; he won't let anyone separate us._'

'_If anyone else tries,_' Harry began, easily letting go of his magical urges as he hissed, '_Not even Azkaban will stop me._'

'_Understood._'

Letting go of the storm and the urge to call it, Harry fixed his eyes on Dumbledore before he hissed, "_If_ you're actually telling the truth, Dumbledore, I feel it only necessary to tell you that you and that Death Eater piece of…"

"Harry!" snapped Draco, stopping his brother from cussing before Harry continued.

"Dragon fertiliser…will find that you have one _hell_ of a battle on your hands," he took a deep breath before, drawing on the side of him that came from inheriting the Slytherin mantle, he explained, "After all, Draco, Neville and I are brothers in blood and so, if _Lucy_ takes Draco, then he _has_ to take us as well…which wouldn't do too well if a certain You-Know-Who actually came back, would it, _Albus?_ It's almost…like a…well, what would you say, Neville?"

"Like a _prophecy,_" Neville answered firmly, looking to his brothers as he added, "One goes, we all go: not even the Ministry can divide a blood bond like ours…not that they'd get the chance with Mum, Dad, Aunt Lily and Aunt Cissa watching our backs."

"Ah," Dumbledore then piped up, Harry hiding a smile as he noticed a thin slick of sweat trail over his forehead at the thought of Harry knowing the prophecy as well as what was being said actually coming true. "Yes, about that…would you care to explain how it is you've stayed out of the reach of normal communications, Harry? Why, a few times I tried contacting you and your…your dear Mother for a feedback after…after Halloween Night and…"

"And you could be standing _right_ outside our door with a neon lamp in your hand, Dumbledore," Harry replied with an air of sarcasm to his voice as he laughed, "You still wouldn't find it: we've been safe…from Ministry idiots who'd like to hail us as false heroes, from traitors that choose to harm us and endanger our lives and, most of all, we've been safe from _you!_"

"But…what would you have to fear from me, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, "I worked closely with your Father and…"

"Big mistake that was, Albus," Harry sneered, his eyes almost glowing with the fire inside him as he added, "Because your _work_ got him killed and nearly made me lose Mum as well. Also, it's a big mistake because _nobody_ uses my Father's memory against me: that's a name that keeps me fighting and, whether it's you, the Ministry, the Unspeakables…_hell, Merlin himself_; I'll fight _anyone_ that threatens my family. Now, you've asked your question and I answered it: this _interrogation _is over."

As he turned to leave, Harry was then aware of the phoenix watching him with an air of sadness and determination combined; narrowing his eyes, Harry tapped into the bond that he shared with his brothers and, as the bond met that of the phoenix, Harry found a voice whispering to him:

'_Please…son of the Founders…help me…_'

_**Black Trinity**_

Ten days after that encounter, the Trinity were travelling with their friends on the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross Station, Harry's anger and fury of the meeting with Dumbledore now replaced by a sense of worry and confusion that was directed at the voice he'd heard at the end of the meeting. Draco and Neville had, of course, known about the voice as their bonded state had allowed them to hear it as well; however, the trio had agreed that it was safest for now to keep the existence of the voice between themselves.

The surprise about the voice was that Harry had been the one to hear it the loudest and, after that, Draco and Neville had only heard it _because_ they were magically-bonded with their elder brother. A bit of private research had allowed the trio to discover that the voice had indeed been that of the phoenix, Fawkes – as Harry learned from Fred and George who seemed to have a knack for knowing more about the school than the teachers themselves – but they couldn't find any information on why Harry had been able to hear it's song of sadness that had reached out to him and pleaded for his help.

The only place that they'd find any real information would be the Black Annexe or Curator Castle's Library and, as the train rolled on towards King's Cross, both Draco and Neville watched Harry as they felt his determination and strength coalesce into a single thought:

'Whatever I have to do, I'll help you, Fawkes…I _swear_ it.'

_**Black Trinity**_

Departing from the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross, Harry gave Hermione a slip of parchment with the address of Sirius' home for her visit on Christmas Day while Draco informed Daphne of the same as her family could travel through the Floo Network. With that done and goodbyes said, the Trinity made their way over to where they could see their parents waiting, though as Harry hugged his Mother, he glanced to Sirius with an air of someone almost hesitant or reluctant to address the other man.

Draco and Neville had told Harry what he'd said in his weakened state before blacking out in Sirius' arms: in his delusions, Harry had thought he'd seen his Father, James Potter – because of the wild hair and the comforting embrace – and they also told him of Sirius' surprise. Since then, Harry had been dreading seeing his adoptive Father again and had also gone back to simply calling him Sirius.

As the two looked at one another, Sirius took a deep breath before, while glancing to Harry all the while, he addressed the trio, "We've heard from Severus about what Dumbledore tried to do: I've gotten in touch with Amelia and she says it's a well-presented case, but she welcomes our help. Narcissa and I will be meeting with Amelia, Lucius, Fudge and some harpy that he calls his Senior-Undersecretary for a custody hearing on the 27th and that's where we'll settle things."

"You don't need to be there," Narcissa told her son, before she glanced to the trio as she added, "But we've agreed that you _should_ be there: your combined legacies and the brotherly support and memories that you can provide will aid us. Don't worry, Draco," she added, seeing her son give his brothers a nervous glance, "We also know that Harry won't allow anyone to separate you…and neither will we."

One Apparition later, the group were standing in the main entrance hallway of Curator's Castle where Draco and Neville made their way to their room to drop off their things while Narcissa, Alice and Lily slowly made their way into the lounge. However, as Lily went to pass into the room, she stopped suddenly and, turning back, she addressed the two men that were standing in front of one-another, "If you two are going to have words, do so now: get it out of the way."

With a nod to Lily, Sirius cleared his throat before he told Harry, "Come on; if…if you can spare a few minutes, we…we can talk in my study."

Harry moved without so much as an argument, though when Sirius closed the door, the young wizard did as much as he could to keep his distance from the Black Lord. Seeing this, Sirius heaved a sigh before he asked, "Do you…do you remember what you said before blacking out on Halloween?"

"Yes," Harry answered, his voice hinted by a dark tone that worried Sirius as he added, "I…I was weak; low on energy…I was seeing things: it…it doesn't mean anything."

Seeing his adoptive son's back to him, Sirius heaved another sigh before he told him, "It can…if you want it to, pup."

No answer.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sirius went for an option that he'd considered since hearing Harry call him Dad for the first time in ten years; pulling out his chair, Sirius sat down before he spoke to Harry. "I…I understand it, pup: why you don't call me Dad; I get it. James…he gave his life for you and…you don't want to lose that…that love. Without being the reckless git that I was when I was your age, there's nothing I can do to even out that love and make you feel what you do for him."

Harry just sniffed while he ran his hand over a picture on Sirius' desk of the three brothers sunning themselves on the beaches of Florida – a _Hogwarts Acceptance_ reward after their letters had come in – while Sirius, looking from the picture to his silver-haired, emerald-eyed eldest son, took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm not trying to replace James, you do know that, don't you?"

A nod.

"He was like a brother to me," Sirius explained, "I miss him too, Harry: every day I curse myself for allowing myself to be manipulated by Albus into trusting Wormtail. If I hadn't, then James would be alive and you three would have had a life that, while it may not have been much better than what you've had so far, it _would_ be better."

"But Voldemort would still be alive," Harry argued, speaking for the first time since departing from the train and handing the contact information to Hermione. "We'd be hiding in fear: for the rest of our lives."

"But James would still be alive," Sirius retorted, earning a flinch from Harry as he added, "I know…I know why you hurt, pup: the love you feel for James, you think that…if things change, you'll have to let go of it. But you won't…because James is always with you, kiddo: right there…" he pressed a finger to Harry's chest, feeling the soft beat of his son's heart pulse against his fingertip. "And as long as you hold it in there, then it's where no-one can take him from you…especially not me."

Harry fell silent again, but Sirius wasn't done; looking into the boy's emerald eyes, Sirius explained, "I love you, Harry…like the son I never had: when…when your Mum wanted me to become your blood-Father and make you a Black, I didn't jump at the chance. I was…I was scared."

"You…you were?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, "I'm always scared, Harry: not because you won't address me as a Father, but…because I'm always scared that I could somehow fail you as a Father…whether you call me Dad or not. And, on that night, I was scared that I'd be dishonouring the sacrifices that the night had chosen to curse us with…I used those words exactly," he added with a wry smile, "But I also accepted because I knew that making you a Black and blood-bonding you with your brothers would keep you safe and ensure you're together and that's something that will never change. While you slept after rescuing that friend of yours, Draco told me about what you said on the train: about how you choose to hold onto James' memories and how you think I'm expecting you to forget Prongs' sacrifice? Which, by the way, I'm not."

"You're…you're not?"

"Of _course_ I'm not," Sirius admitted, meeting Harry's eyes so that the boy knew he was being sincere. "Harry, you lost something on that night that we can never get back, but I'm not expecting you to forget it. And, as for holding onto the memories: I want you to keep them forever. I'm not trying to stop you remembering James by taking his place, because I could _never_ do that, not even if I poured every drop of _my_ blood into you, I could _never_ stop you remembering him or take his place. That man will always be the bravest wizard, defender, Father and friend that I've ever known and I will _never_ try to take his place. I just want to do the best that I can with what I've got to keep a promise."

"A…A promise?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, "That if _anything_ happened to James, I'd do all in my power and ability to protect, raise, love and cherish his son, his little buck and my pup: he made me promise it on the day that I was chosen as your godfather, Harry. And this was a _long_ while before we knew of…of the Foretelling: so, no, I'd _never_ try to replace James, but I do try to do all in my power to love you and take very good care of you so that when you and the old stag are eventually reunited, you've got yourself one _monster_ of an epic tale to tell him."

Harry was silent, though he had to lift his hand to wipe away a tear that had slowly run down his cheek as he listened to Sirius' voice and the explanation of the promise.

Reaching across, Sirius took Harry's hands in his before he explained, "I know what you thought you saw that night, Harry: Lily always said my hair was a side-effect of hanging around with James all the time. And when you called me Dad, I felt proud: honoured, a little shocked and a bit confused, but I was proud. Not because you'd finally called me Dad, but because I knew…I _realised_ that you were never going to let go of James. Silver hair or not, you still look like him and, though I don't mean to sound corny, he will always live within you…in your heart, your soul and your strength: the one place I can never touch. So, yes, Harry, I was proud: because you're turning into the man he wanted me to help you become and, be it a Father or godfather or honorary Uncle or whatever the hell you want to call me, I will _never_ stop being proud of…oof!"

Sirius' long-winded tirade was cut off as Harry let go of his hands and ran to him, hugging him for all he was worth, his tears returning as they dampened Sirius' robes.

"I'm sorry," Harry sniffed, "I…I never realised…I never knew; I was…I was being stupid. Please…please Dad…forgive me."

A gasp escaped Sirius as well as a smile as he held the boy, his blood-adoptive son, in his arms, stroking his silver hair and shushing his tears before he whispered, "You were being like he was, Harry: there's nothing to forgive…my brave little boy."

"Dad…" Harry repeated, his one-word reply causing Sirius to lift his hand to his eye and wipe a tear of his own away; as he did so, he caught sight of the door to his study open and, standing there, keeping a shocked-looking Neville and Draco from interfering, stood Lily, Alice and Narcissa, the three of them wiping their own eyes as they witnessed the strength of heart within their eldest.

Nothing would _ever_ separate this…unusually-formed family now that its circle was well-and-truly completed…

**A shorter – almost filler-like – Chapter 4 and it seems that Harry has found the strength to let his future finally take root, but will this now-completed family be able to survive the Ministry and one of the monsters of that dark night ten years ago?**

**Also, just what is the Foretelling mentioned by Sirius and how did it change the future for the Trinity?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Christmas Eve and Severus takes a risk in demonstrating the power of a Stormcaller to Harry, but a risk becomes a reward for Christmas Day; plus, the Trinity come face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy and Harry goes to the extreme to protect his family and his future;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: The title of this chapter came from a quote in Code Geass that asks: 'Why is snow white? Snow is white because it's forgotten what colour it once was…' don't ask me why, but it just seemed appropriate;**


	5. Yr 1: Storm Warning

Black Trinity

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **A second prophecy ties together the fates of three children; an ancient family gains three brothers and a destiny is avoided, but can Hogwarts be ready for the Black Trinity whom hold more collective power than Merlin himself?

**Author's Notes: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoys my work and suggested that I turn my sample into a full story; I'd also like to dedicate this story to T4 (T-TrainorTurkey-T) and StormyFireDragon for keeping my spirits up. My recommended reads are Storm's newest stories _Out of Space Potter_ and _I Walk In The Shadows_; two amazing stories and two brilliant reads.

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Eventual Draco/Luna

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Brothers' Bonds_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Responses:**

**T4: I don't know anyone that does like her, old friend;**

**StormyFireDragon: Truer words were never spoken, Storm: I appreciate everything you do as support;**

**WhiteElfElder: I have a plan for Fawkes that is tied to what the phoenix said to Harry, but let's just say it'll be interesting;**

'_Don't do it,' Draco's voice whispered in his brother's mind, 'Your anger is what he's hoping for: just let it go, Harry: Dad will sort everything out; he won't let anyone separate us.'_

'_If anyone else tries,' Harry began, easily letting go of his magical urges as he hissed, 'Not even Azkaban will stop me.'_

'_Understood.'_

Chapter 5: Yr. 1: Storm Warning

Lily, Alice, Narcissa, Draco and Neville were all very happy when Harry and Sirius explained about how they'd sorted out their differences and Harry was finally able to call Sirius his Father. The women of the unusual family were happy for their eldest Trinity member finally being able to let out some of those demons that had disturbed him in the past while Draco and Neville were just happy to see their brother looking so much better now that he was finally free of his doubts and fears.

As Christmas neared, the large family split their time together between focusing on homework assignments – in the case of the three brothers – as well as personal training and spending time together. Often times, they just laughed and joked while playing games and other times they worked together on research concerning the boys' gifts and their abilities. But the one thing that didn't really change was that the joy and togetherness of the family was never once let down, not even by the approaching caution of the custody hearing against Lucius Malfoy.

In fact, whenever thoughts turned to that particular approaching event, it usually came down to Draco and Neville having to calm their elder brother while Draco reminded him that this was a simple come-and-go meeting. Lucius couldn't do anything too extreme against Harry, Sirius, Draco and their family since Draco was now a Black and Narcissa's marriage to the man had been nullified by Sirius.

However, Draco also knew that his brother was angry because of one small fact: the day that Harry's birth Father, James, had been killed, Lucius Malfoy had been _away on a personal business_ _venture_ and had also claimed as to being under the Imperious when questioned about allegations of his ties to Lord Voldemort.

Lucius hadn't been _away on business_; he'd been at one of Draco's brothers' homes helping his pathetic half-blood master end the lines of two prominent families while also doing everything he could to ensure Draco never accomplished that which had been set down in the Foretelling. He didn't want a _gifted_ son; he wanted a pawn that he could turn into his master's most faithful junior servant and who would kill or die for Voldemort in a heartbeat.

_That_ angered Harry as he didn't allow anyone to think of others as mere tools…which was probably why he distrusted and disliked a certain manipulative old goat so much.

Secretly, when he realised this to be the truth, Draco was actually afraid of what Harry would do _if_ they were forced to be separated…

He prayed that he wouldn't have to find out…

_**Black Trinity**_

On Christmas Eve morning, Curator's Castle found itself visited by one Severus Snape, who explained to Lily and Sirius that he was here to give Harry a private _practical_ lesson on the art of Storm-Calling. At Sirius' worried glance, Severus assured the man that he would have both Sirius and Lily there as well as Draco and Neville so that Harry couldn't go too far into the state of Call.

After a quick breakfast and a change of clothes for Harry, Severus took the boy out to the front area of the Castle's grounds where he stopped and, turning, he explained to Harry, "Before we get started, I want you to make me a promise, Harry."

"Anything, Uncle Sev," Harry replied calmly, rotating his shoulders to relieve some of the pain and tensions that he felt building inside him.

"Promise me," Severus explained, "That if you feel, at _any _time, the urge to Call away from these lessons, you'll repress your powers and rely on the bond between you and your brothers to calm your raging emotions. Promise me this, Harry!"

"I promise."

"Good boy," Severus sighed, before he sat down on the soft grass of the garden outside and, instructing Harry to follow suit, Severus then explained, "Now, Harry, do you know what it is that actually causes a clash of thunder and lightning in the air?"

"Hot and cold air that crashes together within a thundercloud," Harry explained, "The lightning is the clash of the two energies meeting together and becoming visual."

"Top marks," Severus grinned, resting his hands on his lap as he explained, "Well, this doesn't just apply to Storm-Callers, but Lightning Masters like you as well, Harry. But the art of Calling allows a master of the Storm to reach out with their senses and their magical focus and manipulate that colliding energy. When you Call a storm, your mind latches onto the proverbial Eye of the Storm and draws it in, summoning it as easily, or as difficultly, as you would summon something with the Accio Charm. The stronger the storm, the tougher the Call, but when you're in a state of heightened negative emotions, your energy becomes incalculable and as unpredictable as the forces of nature themselves."

"And this is why you made me promise to be careful, isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry," Severus answered, giving his godson a soft smile as he continued, "Now, for today's little practical session, we're going to use that reaching sense, but this is not for a destructive purpose, Harry. I've checked local weather reports and, somewhere near here, there is a…special kind of storm that I think would really make everyone's Christmas: think you can find it?"

"I…I can try," Harry reasoned, looking up at Severus as he asked, "But, Uncle Severus, didn't you say that the summoning forces within the storms would try and _tempt_ me to them…like a _need_ to be with them?"

"Yes I did," Severus answered, "And well done for remembering that: when you feel a storm's presence, you're tempted to play with it: give your magic to it to increase its strength, twist it so that it takes the form of another weather-based storm or even go from a regular storm that has Muggles sheltering to a magical one that has then asking the wrong sort of questions. But, with my help, and your parents' help as well, I know that you'll be able to learn the difference between them and knowing when to let it go."

"You've never given up faith in me, have you, Severus?" asked Harry, earning a comforting smile from his godfather.

"Never."

"I'm glad you chose to help Mum rather than keep Dad's rivalry around," Harry added, earning a tousle of his silver hair from Severus.

"What did you expect?" joked the usually-snarky Potions Master, "When the son can create the kind of storm that can turn me into a smouldering pile of ash?"

"I'd _never_ do that!" Harry snapped, his reaction understandable as Severus held out his hands, placing them in the boy's as he nodded.

"I know you wouldn't," Severus informed him, "It was just a joke, Harry: now, let's carry on with the lesson, shall we?"

"O…okay," Harry replied, feeling a little guilty as to his reaction to the joke: but then again, Severus' carefree side was only reserved for outside Hogwarts and with his three favourite Gryffindors – and his _only_ favourites as the man had informed them after one lesson.

"Now," Severus explained, "I want you to close your eyes and, with your mind, reach out to the air around us: look for a sort of…trail of energy and when you find it, tell me."

"I will," Harry replied, closing his eyes as instructed before he lowered the defences around his mind – a part of him remembering how Severus and Harry's Father had both explained that strong mental defences would help reduce the risk of being tempted into the storm – and reached out, keeping his breathing steady all-the-while.

In this state, as he'd both read and learned from Severus in their evening lessons, Harry felt the magic around him: it was like a tingly feeling that brushed against his skin and his mind like a static touch. Following these tingles as though he was joining up the dots in a puzzle book, Harry soon found one of three different trails of _tingles_ that pushed against his mind, tempting him out of his body and towards their awesome powers.

Holding onto his mental resolve, Harry took a deep breath before he gasped out, "F…Found them: three of them."

"Can you tell which directions they're coming from?" asked Severus.

"Yes," Harry answered, still breathing somewhat shakily as he explained, "One to the west of here…coming from Ireland's direction; another…from the south and close to…to France. The last one…from the north: almost like…like where Hogwarts is."

"Can you tell which one is closest?" asked Severus, a little startled at how far Harry's meditative progress was going: he knew the boy had incredible levels of control due to his bond with his brothers, but, on his own, Severus was still surprised. Maybe Harry would be one of the rare exceptions where Storm-Callers were revered as heroes rather than monsters.

"S…Scotland," Harry answered, "It's…it's about forty miles…from where we are: it's…it's weaker than the one…in Ireland, but stronger than…the French one: Sev…it…it _wants _me."

"They all do," Severus explained, "But remember your promise, Harry: don't lose yourself to their powers: now, the Scottish one is the one that I told you about. Here is where I need you to concentrate, Harry: I'm here as are your parents and your brothers, but this is what I want you to do: I want you to reach out and, instead of submitting to the summons, I want you to _tame_ the storm. _Command_ it to obey your will and bring it here: slowly as you can…but control it, don't let it control you."

"I…I'll try," Harry whispered, using his mind to follow the trail that led north from the point where Curator's Castle was located – which was actually located on the northern shores of the Lake District just below the town of Keswick – the tingles on his skin becoming stronger as the power of the storm reached out, like a snake striking with its tongue, and began to pull him in.

Furrowing his brow, Harry clenched his fists and, through his mind's contact with the storm, he imagined himself as a lion tamer commanding a beast that was the size of the Nemean Lion from Greek Mythology. The storm was the beast and his mind was the whip with which he tamed the creature: the trail _wanted_ him in its embrace, but Harry, taking a-hold of the whip, looked into the eyes of the beast before he whispered, "No."

His magic struck out at the beast, the whip slashing against its elementally-imaginary skin and, as he struck the beast, the drawing-in sensation began to abate, the beast taking a few steps back while Harry used his _whip_ and wrapped it around the beast's neck like a collar. As soon as the imaginary creature was tethered, Harry took a deep breath before he began to draw the beast's path back along the trail, the creature now fighting his pull as though it had been cheated out of a kill and now chose to fight and resist.

The strain of the tether that Harry was imagining inside his mind must have shown on his face because, like an echoing voice on the winds, Severus' voice addressed Harry, "Control it, Harry: it's fighting you and you're letting it win. Don't: if the connection breaks, there could be disastrous consequences: just keep focused…don't let the storm defeat you now: you're doing very well; I'm proud of you."

Those four last words were like new whips of strength and focus for Harry as he turned his mental self's eyes on the beast of the storm and, gathering his strength, he hissed at it, "You're going to do as I command: I'm not a monster…and I'm not _yours!_ Now, come to me: _not_ the other way around."

The creature seemed to know that it had been bested by its opponent: with a growl that sounded like a thunder rumble, the creature moved obediently behind Harry, the young Storm Master following his trail back to his body where, as he opened his eyes, he found Severus' proud smile looking back at him.

"You did it, Harry," Severus explained, holding out his hand where, a few seconds later, a small white flake fell onto his palm, a second one then splashing down onto the tip of Harry's nose where it tickled with a cold tingle. "And here's your reward: a white Christmas."

"Wow," Harry gasped, standing up and, looking around, he saw that a low gathering of greyish clouds had formed over the Castle, a drifting flurry of snow now falling on the grounds much to Sirius, Lily, Draco and Neville's shock.

As the snow fell around them, Severus, Sirius and Lily conjured three heavy cloaks for the boys and wrapped them around their bodies, Severus then lifting Harry and carrying him back to the house while Draco and Neville ran through the snow like…well, like kids at Christmas.

Once they were inside, Sirius called on one of his House Elves to prepare a large round of fresh hot chocolate, which everyone drank as they watched the snowstorm falling outside, the occasional rumble of thunder moving over the top of it along with a mildly-strong wind.

"I…I did this?" asked Harry, warming his cold body with the hot chocolate that he drank.

"You did," Severus explained, "And once you're fully trained, you'll be able to command storms of any size and prove once and for all that you're the exception to people's beliefs that Storm-Callers are monsters. I know I said it before now, Harry, but I'm going to say it again: I'm so proud of the progress you've made and you should be too."

"I know _we_ are," Lily added, wrapping her arms around her son's shoulders before she placed a kiss on his brow.

Though he didn't say it, Harry confessed it to Draco and Neville over their bond;

'_Truth is…I am_.'

_**Black Trinity**_

Christmas Morning and Harry was awoken, as he always had been on previous Christmases, by a large pillowcase hitting him across the face, followed by two light-weight bodies hitting him in a dog-pile before two voices cried, "Come on Harry, wake up: it's Christmas! You should see outside!"

The last statement, which had been almost awe-inspired, had Harry roused from sleep, though as soon as his feet touched the floor, the young Storm Master gave a yelp as he felt cold carpet under his feet. Quickly gathering his slippers, Harry donned his Gryffindor-red dressing gown before he ran to the bedroom window where Draco and Neville were already looking outside. As soon as he joined his brothers at the window, Harry's eyes widened with shock: outside was like a combination Christmas card scene and picturesque landscape.

The land of the castle, known to the Muggles as Derwent Island House, was bathed in white snow that was pure and untouched by human interaction, the waters beyond that surrounded the isle that the boys called home turned to ice that certainly _didn't_ look thin and cracked, but thick and clear. The trees looked like they'd been drizzled in icing sugar and the clear crisp morning air was only emphasised by the beauty and wonder of the world outside.

"Did…did this all come from…from that storm?" asked Harry, his eyes wide as he looked at the scene beyond the window.

"You called it," Neville explained, "You _didn't_ keep it, but it stayed for a fair few hours last night: at least we can go ice-skating later!"

This got a round of laughter from Harry and Draco as the Storm Master looked to his Ice Master brother before he asked, "That…that thick ice: did you do that?"

"The lake was already frozen," Draco explained, looking to the frozen wonderland beyond their home, "But I used my control to make sure it didn't break: so I guess Neville's right when he says we can go ice-skating later."

"Guess so," Harry agreed, before he turned and, reaching the door, he laughed before he exclaimed, "Last one downstairs helps Dobby with the washing-up!"

"Hey!" chorused the other two before they ran after their brother, laughter and joy echoing through the castle as the boys enjoyed their Christmas…

Though it was Draco that wound up losing the race…

_**Black Trinity**_

At 1pm, the Floo Gate within the lounge of Curator's Castle was triggered and, from within, Daphne stepped out of the gate with her parents, Adrian and Elena Greengrass, both of whom shared Daphne's blonde-haired look, though Adrian had the blue eyes while Elena's were a warm shade of violet. Greeted by her friends and showing homage to their parents, Daphne then introduced the group to Astoria, her little sister who was coming up in the new term in September.

When Astoria said her hellos to Harry, a blush crept across her face as she mumbled, "I…I like what you've done…to your hair, Lord Potter."

With a laugh, as he found he could come to like Astoria as he liked Daphne and their other friends, Harry admitted, "It's just Harry and I thank you for the compliment, Astoria: please, if you'll come on through to the dining hall, we're just waiting on two more guests."

"Two?" asked Daphne, her eyes on Harry as she asked, "But I thought that you just invited me and Hermione? Who else is coming?"

"Uncle Severus and Aunt Minerva," Harry explained, shrugging as he explained, "Hey, compared to Sara's cooking, Hogwarts doesn't even come close when it comes to a big meal like Christmas Dinner: let's just say that I hope you didn't have breakfast."

Daphne looked both confused and a little bewildered as she followed her family through, before seconds later, Hermione appeared with a soft pop accompanied by a small creature with tennis-ball green eyes and dressed in a white suit that held the Potter Crest on it. Releasing Hermione, the creature explained, "Master Harry, Dobby has brought your guest, sir."

"Er…where's her parents, Dobby?" asked Harry, earning an eep from the creature before he vanished again, returning moments later with a fairly tall, dirty-blonde-haired man with brown eyes and a fair-haired woman with deep blue eyes, both of whom were dressed in warm-looking clothes, the man's arms filled with what looked to be wrapped gifts. With a warm chuckle, Harry took the role of host as he explained, "Mr and Mrs Granger, thank you for accepting my invitation: please, make yourselves at home and if you go through to the dining hall, we're about to start dinner."

"Mr Potter?" asked the woman.

"Harry, Mrs Granger," replied the young Gryffindor.

"Harry," she corrected, "My name's Emma and this is my husband, Dan: we're both very honoured to be here, but, if I may ask, is this…I mean, outside…is that…"

"Derwent Water Reservoir in the Lake District," Harry explained, "This is the Island House, but we call it Curator's Castle: my adoptive Father, Lord Sirius Black purchased it shortly before we…before Halloween happened and we've lived here ever since."

"Curator?" asked Dan, his voice filled with interest as he asked, "Latin for Protector, am I right?"

"Guardian, but yes, sir," Harry replied, a soft, saddened smile crossing his face as he admitted, "It's in honour of…of my birth Father and what he was willing to do to make sure I survived that horrible night."

"It's a noble name," Hermione cut in, taking Harry's hand in a sense of comfort as she explained, "And thank you for inviting us, Harry: I know you must be a little cautious with whom you share your address with. Mind you, I don't suppose you know where that snowy scene outside came from, do you? Weather reports said a mild rainfall with light winds."

"What can I say, Hermione?" asked Harry, a sly smile crossing his face as he added, "Magic works in mysterious ways…especially ours."

Hermione just shook her head before she and her parents followed Harry through to the dining room for dinner…

_**Black Trinity**_

Christmas at Curator's Castle was a rather interesting affair: after dinner, the children opened their gifts and thanks were shared to everyone, though Harry was _mildly_ suspicious when a present revealed as an Invisibility Cloak said that his Dad had left it with the gift giver. A check from Severus identified the giver as Dumbledore, but Harry was also suspicious because, last time he checked, his Dad's cloak was safely tucked away within a well-protected vault within Gringotts.

After Sirius promised that he'd look into it, Harry and co spent the day playing around outside, gaining a few red noses and sniffles as they had an incredibly-fun snowball fight as well as a skating race on the lake and generally had fun. Watching from the living room window, the adults marvelled at the friendship that was shared between the Trinity and their Gryffindor comrades, though Adrian and Elena were also surprised that the boys got on well with Astoria.

Saying their goodbyes and promising to meet on the Hogwarts Express in the new year, the boys went through an evening shower and washing session before they curled up in warm comforters for the night, only one of them – Harry – being unable to fall asleep immediately.

Hearing Neville and Draco's soft snores around their room, Harry felt mildly better than his mind allowed him to feel, but that didn't stop nerves or worries from rising.

The _meeting_ with Lucius Malfoy was now a little over 36 hours away and, after the fun and games of the day ahead, Harry was more determined than ever not to allow someone like that to split his family and force Draco into somewhere he didn't want to go. However, against Lucius and Fudge – since the Malfoy Lord had Fudge in his pocket, which was _also_ an aid in him avoiding Azkaban – Harry was in the dark with regards to what he could do.

Rising from his bed, Harry lit his bed-side lamp and looked across to where Draco was turned away from him, the boy's snores even softer as he slept on.

"Nothing will separate us, Drake," Harry whispered, "No matter what we face at that meeting, I _won't_ let them win!"

**Another 'filler' chapter, but one with plenty going on: with a low-level storm tamed, can Harry control his powers so that he could tame the Big Bad of Storms?**

**Also, what will happen in the meeting with Malfoy and what will Harry need to do to keep his brother safe and united?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: The Trinity come face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy and Harry is forced to use his own 'resources' to protect his family and his future; plus, the gang return to Hogwarts where a rumour from a certain Slytherin attracts Harry's attention and, as the year moves on, it seems there's another kind of storm brewing for the young Storm Master…**

**Please Read and Review…**


	6. Yr 1: The Oncoming Storm

Black Trinity

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **A second prophecy ties together the fates of three children; an ancient family gains three brothers and a destiny is avoided, but can Hogwarts be ready for the Black Trinity whom hold more collective power than Merlin himself?

**Author's Notes: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoys my work and suggested that I turn my sample into a full story; I'd also like to dedicate this story to T4 (T-TrainorTurkey-T) and StormyFireDragon for keeping my spirits up. My recommended reads are Storm's newest stories _Out of Space Potter_ and _I Walk In The Shadows_; two amazing stories and two brilliant reads.

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Eventual Draco/Luna

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Brothers' Bonds_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Responses:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Don't be so concerned, old friend: it's Harry: he always has a plan;**

**StormyFireDragon: I hope you'll forgive me for the almost-dark theme of this chapter and the next one, then, Storm;**

**Amylou11987: That's the plan, but I'll have to see how it goes;**

**WhiteElfElder: It's all too suspicious, isn't it? Maybe things will come to light pretty soon: as for the question, Harry said 'I am' because he is proud of his progress;**

**T4: This chapter has a real rollercoaster feel to it…that's what I think;**

_Rising from his bed, Harry lit his bed-side lamp and looked across to where Draco was turned away from him, the boy's snores even softer as he slept on._

"_Nothing will separate us, Drake," Harry whispered, "No matter what we face at that meeting, I won't let them win!"_

Chapter 6: Yr. 1: The Oncoming Storm

Draco and Neville both felt nerves rise up inside them as they sat with their parents and their brother in the meeting hall that would be used for the custody hearing. With them were Sirius, his cousin Andromeda – whom Sirius had summoned as his own counsel for the Black Family – and, of course, Harry. Unlike his younger brothers, Harry didn't look intimidated or nervous: in fact, dressed in blood-red robes with the three Crests of his Lordship – Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin – indicated in a triangle-like patterned crest on his lapel, Harry actually looked less like a child and more like a true Lord of nobility.

Lily, Alice and Narcissa also sat with their children, the eyes of the Potter/Evans Lady filled with a sense of worry as she saw how calm her son was being. Harry had said very little after Christmas Day and, earlier that same morning, he'd asked to be allowed to wear not only his ancestor's dagger that he'd received for his birthday, but also the ring of his family. Given that his eleventh birthday had meant his quote-unquote emancipation, Sirius knew that he couldn't really deny his son the chance to rely on his birth right to protect his kinsmen and so, with a little talk with the three ladies, Sirius had also informed Draco and Neville that, if they had to, they could call upon their heritages as Heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff respectively.

In other words, the Black Trinity were going into their little meeting with all guns blazing, the only reason for Harry's true calmness being that Draco and Neville were with him mentally, keeping his emotional blocks in place lest the heavens themselves bring their fury at the Lightning Master's command.

As the three brothers shared a look of hope and mental support, the doors in front of them opened and, from the other side, Cornelius Fudge, dressed in a green pinstripe suit and bowler hat, emerged into the meeting room accompanied by Amelia Bones, whom Harry recognised from her niece, Susan, being at Hogwarts, and, finally, a rather horrid-looking woman in a pink cardigan that made it look like someone had sprayed Pepto Bismal all over her in an attempt to make her look _halfway_ decent. Not that it worked either; she wore a fake smile that turned into something almost predatory and menacing as she looked to Harry, her nose wrinkling as she also looked at Lily.

Finally, Harry had to really rely on his brothers' bonds with him as Lucius Malfoy emerged, his expression apparently apathetic, but, like the woman, when he saw Harry, he sneered and he scowled when he saw Lily, Sirius, Narcissa and Draco. He was dressed in long black robes that looked like they'd been custom made and even carried a cane in his hand, which Harry _knew_ the former Death Eater didn't need.

It held his wand as a secret for his enemies to underestimate him, but if Lucius thought he was going to win this one, he'd already made two mistakes.

The first: targeting Harry's family and believing he could overrule Lord Black.

The second: underestimating the thought and resolve of Harry James Potter-Black.

Harry, unknown by the others, even Draco and Neville, had a plan and, as he gave as much of a curt nod to Lucius as he could, the young wizard stepped up next to Sirius and Andromeda – a honey-golden-haired woman with deep blue eyes that had flecks of grey – before he cleared his throat and addressed the Minister. "Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, thank you for allowing my brothers and me to attend this meeting: rest assured, this _travesty_ of justice shall be cleared up."

"Hem, hem," the horrid woman interjected, the very motion and sound making Harry's nerves frazzle as he looked to her, "Pardon me, Mr Potter, but you seem to be under the impression that we actually let a mere boy address his betters like this."

"And you seem to be under the impression that I am just a _mere boy_, Madam," Harry retorted, earning a flare of the nostrils from the woman as he added, "I heard of a third party being brought to this little meeting, which means that you must be Dolores Umbridge: well, I think I understand where Lucius…sorry, _Lord_ Malfoy thinks he can overrule Lord Black's wishes."

The apology came from the fact that Harry knew he had to do his best to rein in his temper: he couldn't let them see him crack: however, it didn't mean that Harry had to mean his apology: it was merely for appearances' sake.

"Shall we continue, Fudge?" asked Lucius, checking an ornate silver pocket watch as he added, "I have other matters to attend today: so let's make this quick. I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby lay my claim to being the birth father of Draconis Alexander Malfoy and therefore ask that _Lord_ Sirius Orion Black allow me to take my son back home."

"Over my dead body."

To everyone's surprise, it was Draco that had spoken, the blonde-haired Black now standing with his brother as he faced his ex-Father.

"Master Malfoy," Fudge insisted, his voice edged by a sweetness that was almost sickening to Harry: privately, the Potter Lord wondered just how many Galleons Fudge's support had set Lucius back. "Would you please explain your point and rather…unorthodox retort to your Father's wish?"

"Certainly, Minister," Draco answered, giving Harry a wink before he explained, "Ten years ago, my Mother, Narcissa Black, was divorced by the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black, and, along with her divorce, Lord Black also gave her full custodial rights to me as per the allowances of Family Magic. On that same day, _Draco_ Malfoy died and Draco Black was born into the world along with my brothers-in-blood, Harry Potter-Black and Neville Longbottom-Black. We three were blood-bonded as kin and as brothers, hence our new appearances and, ever since that day, it has been Lord Black and not Lord Malfoy that I have recognised and even called my Father."

"And…how would you describe your home life with Lord Black?" asked Umbridge, her words like nails on a chalkboard to the trio, "Does he threaten you? Abuse you? Use the Dark Arts on you?"

"And where would you know such things from, _dear lady?_" asked Harry, his teeth clenched together with the last words. "My family and I have been in seclusion for the past ten years and therefore been away from deceivers and the wrong kind of influences."

"Mr Potter," Umbridge countered, "Once again I must insist you keep quiet and let the real wizards talk…"

"Then why is the Cotton Candy Ball talking?" asked Harry, earning a snigger from the others while Umbridge again held a look of fury at the insinuation. However, before she could continue, Harry then explained, "And, if I may ask, Madam, what _is_ a real wizard? Oh," he then laughed, nodding as though he'd just been told a funny joke, "No…wait…don't tell me: a _pureblood?_"

"Yes," hissed Umbridge, earning a disproving look from Madam Bones.

"And," continued Harry, "Let me guess: a half-blood like me isn't right to know such matters and should therefore only speak unless spoken to?"

"That's right."

"Well," Harry sighed, shaking his head with a knowing smile as he explained, "I'd be all too happy to oblige your biased beliefs, Madam, but you see, as my brother pointed out, he, my brother and I were _all_ blood-adopted into the House of Black and, for added emphasis, we were also adopted and recognised as sons by both Lady Longbottom and Lady Malfoy, now Lady Black. So…how is it I don't have the rights of a pureblood when, technically, I am one?"

"I think I know, Harry," Draco answered, nodding over his shoulder as he added, "Aunt Lily: don't you remember, big brother? They don't know her secret."

"That's _right,_" Harry laughed, "They don't: oh dear, what a pity, never mind. Anyway, back to business."

He drew himself to his full height before he glared at Lucius and, with a snarl on his lips, Harry told him, "Since none of us have any desires to ensure any deaths here today, I know of _one_ way that you can settle this, Malfoy."

"What?" asked Lucius, clearing his throat before he added, "I mean…what may I offer to you to see this business dealt with, Mr Potter?"

"A simple request," Harry retorted, looking to Draco and Neville, both of whom looked horrified at the prospect of their brother actually going along with this. However, when they saw him wink and heard him mentally insist that they should trust him, both boys then felt confused and a little curious as to where Harry was going with this. "A…a small thing, really."

"And what is that?"

"Simple," Harry replied, looking now to Lucius before he drew on his own energy and strength as he explained, "To even _think_ that you're going to get your hands on my blood-brother, Lord Lucius Malfoy, I, Harry James Potter-Black, request…an oath."

"That you shall still see him?" asked Lucius, his tone and the look on Umbridge's face making Harry know that would _never_ happen.

"No," Harry answered, doing his best to keep a straight face as he added, "Simply swear a _full_ wizard's oath…on your life and magic…that you, Lucius Malfoy, have not, never have been and never _will_ be a follower…of Lord Voldemort!"

'_You genius!_' laughed Draco in Harry's mind while Lucius' hand had suddenly gripped his cane rather tight; at the same time, Umbridge looked affronted while Madam Bones glanced to Lucius with suspicion.

Fudge, however, after flinching at the name, then asked, "Harry, dear boy, would you mind reiterating your query? Surely you heard of how Lord Malfoy was falsely accused…"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "By proclaiming that he was under the Imperius, I know, but you see, Minister, there…we have a little problem."

"Why?"

"Because," Harry answered, "_If_ Lucius was under the Imperius, then why, on the night my Father lost his life and we lost our individual families in one form or another…why was Lucius out of Malfoy Manor like a bat out of hell rather than looking after his heir-apparent and his bride? Come to think of it, where was he when the house went up in flames?"

"Stop lying, Potter," Umbridge snapped, "You have no right to address a nobleman like Lord Malfoy: you are nothing more than a boy and you will mind your own business."

"And there's the third mistake," Harry whispered, lifting his head as he added, "You think I'm just a boy, Madam? Then tell me: how can _just a boy_ also happen to be _LORD_ of a Most Noble and Ancient House like mine at age eleven? Or how can I be carrying…_this?_"

With a whip of his hand, Harry unsheathed the blade of Salazar Slytherin, the full revelation of the metal causing the magic within the blade to extend it from a dagger into a full-blown sword. Holding the blade in his hand, Harry then explained, "In case you missed the memo while trying to find someone desperate enough to be your boyfriend…"

"Harry…" Sirius warned his son, but Harry wasn't done.

"_I,_ Madam Umbridge," Harry continued, "Am Lord of House Potter, recognised Heir of House Gryffindor and, by right of conquest over a half-blood pretender, am also _Lord_ of House Slytherin: heir of two Founders and Heir Primus of House Black. I am here because Lucius over there had to empty his piggy bank to get his way and, as I said, _if_ he wishes Draco, then the price is simple. A vow, on his life _and_ magic that he, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, was not a follower of Lord Voldemort and never will be. Come on, _Lord_ Malfoy," he then added, pointing the sword at Lucius as he added, "Simply swear it: if you _really_ were under the Imperius, then the magic won't kill you…otherwise, I'm sure you agree that this was just some mistake and we, my brothers and me, can all go home."

"Lucius?" asked Amelia, knowing now why it was that she'd seen confidence in the eyes of the young Gryffindor student; she'd also heard from her niece that he was a real warrior when it came to his friends and family.

In short, Harry Potter-Black now had Lucius by the balls…and, from the tick that had appeared over Malfoy's eye, the blonde git _knew_ it.

"Minister," Lucius finally remarked, his jaw set and his voice sounding like his jaws were glued together, "_Lord_ Potter…is correct: I regret to inform you that I did not consider all the…variables involved with this decision. I apologise for wasting your time and, as for my oath, I regret to inform you that I cannot swear it…for…"

'Say it, you son of a bitch,' Amelia thought, but her wish fell on deaf ears as she heard Malfoy's next words.

"As I was under the Imperius, I was unaware of my actions, but I did still do His bidding; therefore, my oath will indeed kill me and this will have all been for naught."

'Lying bastard,' Harry thought, lowering the Blade of Slytherin as he waited for the official clearance to go.

"Lord Potter," Lucius remarked, sniffing once as he added, "I…withdraw my claim to custody over my son: it's clear you value his familial ties and…I see I was wrong to think I had to protect my son. Congratulations, your…brother is staying with you: I hereby surrender him to…_Lord_ Black and pass on all patriarchal rights to him."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius held out his hand and, as Harry accepted it, the man suddenly pulled him close, his voice low as he whispered, "One day, Potter, you will realise why you are a fool to follow your pathetic Muggle-loving Father to his grave…and I pray I am there to see it happen."

"Likewise," Harry remarked, removing his hand as he added, "Madam Bones, Minister, Madam, Malfoy…good day."

With that, Harry left the room, his family with him, each of them slightly frightened and a little worried by the fire that seemed to burn in Harry's glare as they left the Ministry.

_**Black Trinity**_

"Sounds like you played a dangerous game, Harry."

"I'll play against the Devil himself if it means protecting my brothers, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione sighed, the Hogwarts Express rolling on towards Hogwarts while, next to Harry, Draco watched his brother exchange words with their friend. "But what if you'd been wrong?"

"He wasn't," Draco reasoned, looking to Neville, who was playing with Gaia in a bored attempt to make the time pass by, "Lucius wasn't under the Imperius that night, Hermione: he _knew_ what he was doing when he attacked Neville's home with that psycho cow I called my aunt."

"He also knew he'd die," Harry added, watching the world pass them by outside, a low amount of cloud cover keeping the highlands in darkness as they neared the school. "And he also knew how to twist it…it seems I underestimated him just like he underestimated me, but it also did one thing for me."

"Which is?"

"It gave me a chance to see the Ministry's ways," Harry explained, patting the strap at his belt where the Blade of Slytherin was stored, "And show them that I'm not just _some boy_, but one of the most-powerful members of their race, legally speaking as well as magically. All I need now is one chance…and Lucius Malfoy _will_ make the biggest mistake."

"Showing his hand," Neville finished while Hermione felt both awe and wonder at the sense of strength in her friend as he returned his attention to the world outside.

_**Black Trinity**_

Now that the gang were back together at Hogwarts, things seemed to return to normal for the Trinity: they worked on their lessons while Harry continued working with Severus on the art of Storm-Calling and also began to work on some control of lightning as its elemental form. At the same time, Draco and Neville also worked on their Earth and Water abilities with help from the Potions Master and their Aunt Minerva: at times, it was difficult, but the trio knew that their honorary godparents – or real ones in Harry and Draco's cases – wouldn't forgive them if they gave up now.

After one of their lessons in the end of February, Harry was just returning to Gryffindor Tower when he ran smack into Ronald Weasley, the red-headed idiot nursing a hand with a vicious-looking wound on the skin.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," scowled Ron, Harry just shrugging him off as he walked around the git, though the idiot also seemed to think that he would be better off going to the Hospital Wing as he added, "Oi, least you can do is help me: bloody thing bit me. Oh, but you should see him: he is a wonderful creature; my brother Charlie works with them you know?"

"That's nice," Harry replied, not really interested in Weasley or any of his brood…and why was the git still following him?

"For a baby," Ron continued, the next words stopping Harry's tracks as he added, "That dragon's got a nasty bite."

"I…beg…your…pardon?" asked Harry, turning to face the idiot as he asked, "Did…did you just say that there's a flipping dragon _here?_"

"Keep it down, mate," Ron insisted, "Hagrid's got it, but he doesn't want anyone to know: I only tell you because I've seen you talking with him. Listen, if you go down there…"

"Who'd be stupid enough to go down to a place with a baby dra…" Harry began, but stopped before he shook his head as he added, "Never mind: I guess I'm looking at the answer. Listen, Weasley, get your ass to the Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey the truth…because if you don't, then I will!"

"You'd betray Hagrid?" asked Ron, "What if he can help? I mean, after discovering that monster of a three-headed dog on the third-floor: he says it's called Fluffy and…hey, where are you going?"

Harry had turned tail, running straight for the dungeons and leaving Weasley to stew in his own pain, a part of him knowing that this had to be some sort of set-up, but there was a question that he needed answered. And, as he reached a shocked Severus, who looked to him with a questioning glance, Harry got the chance to ask it:

"What's a Cerberus doing inside Hogwarts, Uncle Sev? And please…tell me the truth."

_**Black Trinity**_

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

"That's right," Harry answered, sitting in a quiet corner of the Common Room, anti-eavesdropping wards around him, his brothers and Hermione, whom Harry had invited to hear this since he trusted her. Linking his fingers, Harry continued, "Severus told me about it himself: he said that, apparently, an old friend of the old man's gave it to him for safe-keeping and then Hagrid offered to give the Cerberus to Dumbledore to help protect the Stone."

"But Harry," Hermione asked, watching her friend as she saw a troubled look in his eyes, "Why would someone put that in a school? I mean, Dumbledore's usually got the right ideas in mind, but…"

"Hermione," Harry argued, his voice slightly hardened as he explained, "We're friends, you and I, so I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you hero-worship the old man. However, if you think that Dumbledore's so great, then why is it that he was the one to help grease Fudge's hand and allow Malfoy to try and take Draco from us? Why did he insist on switching Secret Keepers from our blood-adopted Dad to some weakling that is long overdue a death wish? Why does he constantly try to read my mind and undermine me like I'm still just a kid?"

Lights began to dance in the Common Room as Harry's anger was on full display, his hands clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white; his magic started to crackle in the air around him and, as the rage attracted attention from others, Draco, thinking quickly, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down, Neville taking his other hand while he and Draco also joined hands.

'_Calm down, Harry,_' Draco insisted, their bond strongest through their connection, '_We're here, we're safe: he won't win, we won't let him._'

'_Don't let it control you,_' Neville remarked, throwing his own energy into his brother's bond, '_Harry, we need you to keep calm: you could destroy the entire Tower. I thought you said that you weren't a monster?_'

"I…" Harry breathed, his anger passing him by thanks to his brothers' support, "I'm not…but…the blind admiration: hero-worship…everything he's doing…done…going to do…"

"Harry…"

Hermione's voice seemed to join the boys' voices as she kneeled by Harry's side, separating Neville and Harry's hands before she linked the two with her own; looking to him, Hermione gulped before she explained, "Please, Harry…control it: you told me about your power; please…I'm sorry, I didn't think about outside school. I didn't mean to make it sound so…"

"_What_ is going on over here?"

Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect and the only other Weasley at Hogwarts that annoyed Harry rather than encouraged him, approached with his usual 'I-think-I'm-God's-gift-to-authority' swagger, his nose turned up as he asked, "Well, Potter? What are you and Black doing here?"

"I like how you address me by my birth name, but call my brothers by their adoptive names," Harry sneered, looking up to the Prefect as he lowered the ward, "But, for once, Percival…or maybe it's Perseus…or just Percy the Prat; anyway, you're not welcome here and this has nothing to do with you. So, why don't you go and discover a new way to shine up that badge of yours? I think I see a speck of dirt on its top."

"Detention," Percy snapped, smirking with an almost-knowing air as he added, "And, since you seem to deny authority, Potter-Black, I think sharing the detention my brother in Slytherin has received should be enough."

The expression of _if looks could kill_ could never be more true than what Harry did to Percy as the boy smiled before he turned and walked away, his high-and-mighty attitude _nearly_ earning him a shock to the system.

_Literally_…

_**Black Trinity**_

'Why…why did it have to be Hagrid?'

So wondered Harry as he followed Hagrid and an almost-smug Weasley towards the borders of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's large black boarhound, Fang, at his heels, Draco and Neville also with him as they'd told Minerva that Harry wasn't facing detention alone.

The reason for Harry's distress was that, for the first time in his short life, Ronald had actually been right: ever since September First, the Trinity had made it a weekly mission to go down and share tea and cakes with Hagrid – though they also discovered the downside when they tried to break their teeth through Hagrid's rock cakes – and to talk about…well anything.

Unlike Weasley, Hagrid was someone that Harry liked and, when the man heard that Harry was sharing Weasley's detention – after Severus had turned on his 'dungeon bat' persona and given the boy a detention for lack of knowledge with class 5 dangerous creatures – Hagrid had welcomed the company and apologised for having Harry spend time with someone he loathed.

Their task for the evening, Hagrid explained, was a simple one: they were to follow a trail of unicorn blood and discover what had been killing them off.

Reaching the edge of the woods, Hagrid shined his lantern onto the ground where a trail of silvery stuff suddenly split off in two different directions: with a worried look to Harry and the Trio, Hagrid coughed before he explained, "I'm afraid we're goin' ter need ter split up 'ere: 'Arry, you and Draco go off tha' road," he pointed to the left before he added, "Neville, you and Weasley are comin' wi' me ter try and cut off the poor beast 'afore 'e gets too far."

"Okay," Neville nodded, before Draco piped up.

"Then we'll take Fang."

"All righ' but I warn yeh, 'e's a bloody coward," Hagrid retorted, earning a disproving whine from the dog while Harry gently stroked the animal, Draco groaning now as they took off down the path.

As Harry and Draco took off down the path, the younger Black looked to his silver-haired brother before he asked, "What do you think it is? I mean, who'd want to kill a unicorn?"

"Well," Harry replied, "Thanks to a little help…"

"From Hermione," Draco cut in, earning a sigh and a nod from his brother.

"Yeah," Harry added, continuing quickly as he explained, "Anyway, from her research, unicorn blood can be used along with the Philosopher's Stone to create the Elixir of Life, but, at the same time, it can be used to sustain the life of someone so close to death. Furthermore, though she didn't say where she got the information from, but Hermione also said that a clean heart of a unicorn can actually be used to _make_ a Stone."

"That's sickening," Draco whispered, his next words cut off by a soft snap of twigs followed by a rustle of leaves.

"Stop," Harry whispered, drawing his wand before he grabbed Fang's collar and, as the dog let out another whine of discomfort, Harry added, "Shush Fang: whatever's out there, it may hear us."

Drawing his own wand, Draco pointed down with his wand before he lit up the path, his eyes wide as he gasped, "Err…Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, then lifting his wand hand where a small spark of lightning danced at the tip, "I thought so…but how?"

"Someone…" Draco replied, looking around as he added, "I think someone _wants_ us here."

Suddenly, Harry's head began to ache with pain like never before, his eyes watering and his hand moving to his forehead, a cry escaping his lips: at the same time, Draco, hearing his brother's cries, turned and doubled back, now standing before Harry as he asked, "What? Harry…what do you feel?"

"I…I don't know," Harry answered, "I thought…I thought I was…it was done: it hurts, Drake…it hurts _so_ much."

A loud rustle suddenly came from the point nearest the boys: turning to face the threat, Draco drew his wand before he commanded, "Show yourself! Who's out there?"

A flash of red light lit up the night, silencing Draco before the next thing Harry knew, all he saw was blackness…

_**Black Trinity**_

"What _was_ that thing?"

"I don't know," Neville replied, looking to his brother as Harry regained consciousness, Draco's voice being the first one that Harry had heard while Neville added, "If it hadn't been for Firenze, we may never have known you were hurt, Drake."

"I'm okay," Draco replied, then noticing Harry's wakefulness as he added, "But clearly _you're_ not, Harry: are you okay?"

"My…" Harry groaned before he rubbed at his forehead, a part of him slightly shocked to feel dried blood spattered on his brow, "I feel a bit dizzy and…my head hurts, but…what happened? I saw red light…then…"

"Some…something was out there," Draco explained, his voice calm as he addressed his brother, "It came through the shadows and…it did something…to you, Harry: it was like…like it was _sniffing_ you and then…this stuff, I think it was unicorn blood…it…well, look at your arm."

Looking down, Harry's eyes widened when he saw a mark on his arm that certainly _hadn't_ been there before: it looked like a serpentine dragon with an arrow-head-shaped jawline and head structure, the tail of the dragon winding around Harry's arm while the eyes of the dragon were as black as night.

"What…what was it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Draco answered, "But the thing seemed…it seemed to take its time: I came around from the Stunner that it hit me with, but…I couldn't stop it: it then branded the mark into you and…and that's when Hagrid and Neville turned up with…with some centaur: Firenze, he said his name was."

"Where did the centaur come from?"

"He came to me," Neville explained, shaking his head as Harry gave him a confused look, "I…I can't really explain it, but…he said he _knew_ I'd be out here, he even called me the Prince of the Forest. He then put me on his back and, while Weasley seemed intent on leaving since Hagrid had found the unicorn, Firenze carried me to you. He used an arrow to strike at the creature, but the mark…it was already there: we couldn't understand why you'd blacked out, but, Harry, there's something else."

"What?"

"Firenze," Neville explained, his voice edged with fear as he admitted, "He said…before he left me, he said…we _knew_ that creature."

"We do?"

"We do," Draco answered, moving his finger to the mark that now branded Harry's flesh, "It…somehow, Harry…it's…it was…"

"Voldemort," Neville finished;

A sudden cold run through Harry's veins as he looked from one brother to the other, his own sense of understanding knowing that he didn't need the bond to know they were telling him the truth. "What was he…how…"

"We think he's after the Stone," Draco explained, his voice soft as he added, "We haven't told anyone, Harry; not even Uncle Severus, but we should: this isn't our fight."

"If Firenze is right," Harry mused, looking to Neville as he added, "And if it's Voldemort, then it is _my_ fight, Drake."

"Our fight," Neville argued, but Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort killed my Father," Harry explained, his eyes almost glowing as he told them, "If it's him…then Voldemort is _mine!_"

'What's happened to Harry?' Neville and Draco both wondered, the two of them seeing a side to their brother that had never been there before;

A side that hungered for blood...for revenge!

A side…that was many things…

But it _wasn't_ their brother…

**Chapter 6 and it seems that two forces have collided, but what's with Voldemort's artwork on Harry's skin and how, if he's NOT a Horcrux and doesn't have the scar, how is Harry still in pain from the presence of the Dark Lord?**

**Plus, what is Neville's significance with how Firenze addressed him and will the others be affected?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: There's another kind of storm brewing for the young Storm Master as Harry uses his knowledge, resources and powers to try and protect the Stone from Voldemort while Neville and Draco try to figure out their brother's sudden change of emotion and heart: plus, there's a shocking secret from Hermione that gives Harry a weapon he didn't know he possessed…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: I'm trying something **_**really**_** new with Harry in this story: his attitude **_**IS**_** the same happy-go-lucky guy we know and love, but, where Riddle is concerned, he becomes cold, callous and willing to do anything to succeed or defeat him: if you want a comparison, think of how Patrick Jane suddenly changes whenever Red John is on the scene: that's also where that line came from:**

"_**If it's him…then Voldemort is mine!" – **_**Harry**

"_**Red John is mine!" **_**– Patrick Jane**

**All rights go to the original creators: it just seemed like a perfect opportunity to really go out there with our hero;**

**AN 2: Oh, and the mark that's on Harry's arm: there **_**is**_** a reason for it, but, as a hint, I'll say this: it wasn't because of Voldemort, but something that ties in with the 'Foretelling' surrounding the boys' destinies;**


End file.
